Shrek 2
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Shrek and Fiona stayed as humans, and they live in Far Far Away. Shrek enjoys being her husband, being a human, everything he has. Then, he realizes that he's going to be a father. He seems to worry that he'll never be a great father. Then, there's Prince Charming doing the same old thing again... *Immediately follows after Shrek 2! Please comment and favorite/follow! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Stop!" yelled Shrek, riding Donkey on the ballroom floor. His yell made everyone look at him, including Fiona and Prince Charming. Donkey neighed as he galloped down the stairs; when he stopped running, Shrek jumped off of him, walking to Fiona and Prince Charming.

Everyone continued to stare at him; Fiona thought, _wait, Shrek? Is this my husband?_

According to Shrek, he claimed, using hand gestures to get Charming away from Fiona, "Hey, you! Back away from my wife!" Shrek was furious; ever since he saw Fiona forcefully hug Prince Charming and the Fairy Godmother tell him to let her go, all he wanted to do was get Fiona back to him because she was his, and he was her's.

Fiona's eyes widened, and she got off of Charming's arm that was wrapped around her back. She asked, "Shrek?!" Fiona thought, _I knew this fool wasn't my husband. How dare he do that to me?_

Shrek had a smile when Fiona slowly walked to him, but they both froze when the Fairy Godmother angrily stated, "You couldn't just go back to your swamp, and leave well enough alone!"

Shrek frowned, and he yelled to his fairy tale friends, "Now!" Everyone was confused, but they ended up watching the scene in front of them. Charming and Fiona just stood still, confused as hell.

All Fiona knew was that she wanted to kiss her husband at that very moment, but since it was chaotic at that moment, she knew she couldn't.

Even Harold and Lillian stood up, watching the scene. Harold and Lillian were thinking, _come on… Shrek. You destroy this woman._

Over by the side, the three pigs sprung one of them, by using a blanket, in the air, and he caught the Fairy Godmother's leg. She tried kicking him off, but he held on. Shrek, on the other hand, swung Pinocchio by his strings, yelling, "Pinocchio, get the wand!" Shrek launched him in the air, aiming at the wand in Fairy Godmother's hand.

Pinocchio screamed as he was in the air, while the pig on her leg said, as he was being kicked in the face, "I see London! I see France!"

Pinocchio flew in the air and he tried to grab the wand, but, of course, he missed because the Fairy Godmother saw him coming. The bad thing was that she used her wand to turn him into a real boy in mid-air. As he fell to the ground, he cried, "I'm a real boy!"

Everyone continued to watch as the Fairy Godmother thrusted her leg forward, causing the pig to fly into a woman's room in the castle. Fairy Godmother growled at Shrek, and she lifted up her wand. She thought, _you're dead now, ogre._

Shrek watched her light up her wand, and he thought, _oh, God. Help me._

He continued to stand there, but he was ready to fight her. Then, out of the blue, Werewolf jumped in front of Shrek, and inhaled a lot of air. Shrek smiled, knowing he was going to blow her away. Werewolf exhaled all the air towards the Fairy Godmother, and she yelled as she was blown high in the air. She ended up dropping her wand, but one of the pigs caught it.

The pig was running away, as the Fairy Godmother flew towards him, hoping to get her wand back. The pig continued to run, but he threw the wand towards Donkey, yelling, "Here!"

The wand flew in the air, but Donkey caught it with his mouth while he was running from the Fairy Godmother as well. A voice from the floor yelled, "Donkey!" Donkey saw Gingy at the corner of his eye, and he threw the wand to him.

The Fairy Godmother has fast reactions, but not as fast as Gingy. When he caught the wand, he saw her coming right at him, so he spun around right when she got to him, causing her to miss. She grunted as she tried to catch her wand, and she also growled at the creatures.

As he swung, the wand flew out of his hand, and was flying towards the three blind mice. But since they're blind, the wand bounced right off of the one on top of their tower, and he groaned as it hit him.

Suddenly, the wand cast another spell towards Pinocchio, causing him to return into a puppet again. Pinocchio said, "I'm a real boy! I- oh." His head dropped sadly because his moments of being a real boy were over.

The wand hit the floor, loud enough for the Fairy Godmother to notice. Shrek was watching Pinocchio turn into a puppet, but he heard the wand hit the floor as well. He glanced at the Fairy Godmother, who was flying right to it.

He frowned, and thought, _no!_ He ran to the wand as well, and the Fairy Godmother said, smiling, "That's mine! That's mine!" She ended up grabbing the wand, but once Shrek got to her, he dove and hit the wand out of her hands, causing it to fly in the air. He grunted as he hit it, and the Fairy Godmother gasped loudly when it was hit out of her hands.

The wand flew towards the exit door, but Donkey sprinted towards it, while Puss jumped high on Donkey to be able to catch the wand. Luckily, since both Puss and Donkey jumped high enough, Puss was able to catch the wand.

Donkey landed hard, along with Puss on his back, and Donkey said, smiling, "Pray for mercy for Puss!" Puss said, holding the wand up high, "And Donkey!" They were both smiling because they knew the Fairy Godmother couldn't get it now.

The Fairy Godmother thought, ignoring the wand, _the potion! Charming has to kiss Fiona for her to love him!_ She flew in front of Donkey and Puss, and she yelled to Charming, "She's taken the potion! Kiss her now!"

Shrek gasped, and thought, _oh, hell no!_ She flew towards Charming and Fiona slowly, but Fiona thought, _what potion?_

Suddenly, Charming grabbed Fiona's arms, and she gasped quietly. He then bent her down, and kissed her on the lips. Shrek reached out his hand, and yelled sadly, "No!"

He knew about the potion that she gave Harold, and he knew that once Charming kissed her, his life with Fiona was over. He went to his knees quickly, and he watched sadly as this insignificant fool kissed his wife.

His brown eyes laid on his beautiful wife, and the charming fool. He thought, _why didn't I get her first instead of messing with the wand?_

Charming finally stopped kissing Fiona, and they both stood straight up. Fiona was slightly frowning at Charming, as he smiled at her. The Fairy Godmother smiled, thinking, _Charming's got her now, ogre._

Harold took a few steps towards Fiona, wondering, _I did not give her the potion… but what the hell is Fiona doing?_

Fiona stared at Charming, and Shrek dropped his head when he saw a small smile form on her face. Charming rested his hand on Fiona's cheek, and she smiled at him. His hand slid down her face, and Fiona cupped his face in her hands.

She thought, _I don't love you, Charming._ She did a karate yell, and she headbutted Charming really hard, causing him to fall onto the floor. The crowd gasped at the scene, and the Fairy Godmother's smile faded immediately.

Shrek watched Fiona knock out Charming, and he stood up smiling. They walked towards each other, and he said, "Fiona." Fiona smiled, walking towards Shrek, and she said, "Shrek." They smiled at each other, and Shrek thought, _I can't believe Dad didn't give her the potion. I thought he truly hated me._

Fairy Godmother yelled, "Harold!" Shrek and Fiona watched her fly to the king and queen, and she exclaimed, pointing in his face, "You were supposed to give her the potion!

Harold smiled, and said, "Well, I guess I gave her the wrong tea." He thought, _I see who Shrek really is, and he's a lot better than Charming._

Charming, out of nowhere, appeared by Puss, snatching the wand out of his hand. He yelled, "Mommy!" He threw the wand to the Fairy Godmother, and Fiona asked, "Mommy?" Giving Shrek a confused look, Shrek rolled his eyes at Charming.

The Fairy Godmother caught the wand, and she growled at Shrek and Fiona. She flew in the air, her wand lighting up to send Shrek away forever. Shrek and Fiona held each other in their arms, and they stared at her.

The Fairy Godmother said, lifting her wand, "I told you, ogres don't live happily ever after!" She thrusted her arm down, causing a bright line of light to fly from the wand towards Shrek.

Shrek thought, _Fiona cannot get hit, so I'll take the hit._ He shoved Fiona away from him, but Harold saw that the light was going to hit Shrek. Harold thought as he ran towards Shrek, _I am not letting him get hit._

Lillian yelled as Harold jumped in front of Shrek, "Harold!"

All Fiona saw was the light heading towards Shrek, and she said, reaching her hand out, "Shrek!" Shrek closed his eyes, and he waited for the light to hit him, but all he heard was Harold's yell.

When he opened his eyes, his father-in-law's armor made the light fly right back to the Fairy Godmother, but Harold was not seen at all. The Fairy Godmother gasped, and the light hit her hard, causing her to fly higher in the sky.

She screamed as she got hit, and she felt her body, making sure she was still there. She lifted her wand to hit Shrek, but right before she tried to cast the spell, she faded into the air. Bubbles were in the air after she faded, and her wand and glasses collapsed on the ground.

Fiona stood up, and she faced Shrek, who had concern in his eyes for Harold. Lillian walked to Harold's armor, along with Fiona. Shrek watched her kneel next to it, and she sobbed on his armor.

Shrek walked over to her, and Fiona sobbed, "Oh, Dad." She felt Shrek's hand rest on her shoulder, and she sobbed in his shoulder. Shrek wrapped his arms around her, and he tried not to cry with her.

The fairy tale characters watched them cry over Harold's "death". Pinocchio asked sadly, "Is he…?" Gingy replied sadly, "Yep." All their heads dropped sadly, but then there was a croak from under Harold's armor.

Gingy said sadly, "He croaked." Then, Harold, who was now a frog, appeared from under the armor. He looked up at his family, and Lillian asked, "Harold?"

Fiona and Shrek both looked at Harold in confusion, and Fiona asked, "Dad?"

Harold sighed, and he squatted on the metal armor. He said, "I know I never told you about this. I had to get hit by that light. I just couldn't see my son-in-law disappear from us."

Shrek's face lit up as a smile grew on his face. Even Fiona felt herself smiling, but Donkey said, "Hey! And he gave you a hard time!"

Shrek angrily replied, "Donkey!" Harold waved his hand to signal that Donkey was right.

Harold said, "No, no. He's right. I did give you a hard time, Shrek. I honestly didn't mean to be this rude to you. I just didn't imagine seeing an ogre marry my daughter, and it didn't seem right."

Shrek chuckled, and he said, "Yeah, I understand. That's what I thought when I stopped her from marrying Lord Farquaad."

Harold smiled along with Shrek and Fiona, and he said, "Now that I saw the real person inside Charming and the Fairy Godmother, I knew I was completely wrong about you. You are a charming young man, inside and out, Shrek. I am glad to call you my son, and I bet Fiona is glad to call you her husband."

Shrek and Fiona smiled at each other, and Fiona said, "I am glad to call him that." Shrek wrapped his arm around Fiona's shoulder, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Harold asked, "Shrek, Fiona. Would you be willing to accept an old frog's apologies?" They smiled at him, and Lillian said, smiling, "Harold."

He faced her and said, "I'm sorry, Lillian. I should've told you about this, and I should've apologized to you for my behavior." He jumped off his armor, but Lillian caught him with her hands.

She smiled and lifted him up so they could face each other. She said, "You are more than you think to me. Once and for all." Harold smiled at her, and he croaked. Shrek and Fiona watched them smile at each other, and they felt themselves smiling, too.

Shrek and Fiona stood up, and walked to the center of the floor. The tower clock in the room chimed because it was almost midnight. Puss signaled, "Boss! The happily ever after potion!"

Shrek faced the clock, and said, "Midnight!" He faced Fiona with a smile on his face, and he grabbed her arms.

He asked, smiling at her, "Fiona, is this what you want? To be this way forever?"

She asked, "What?" His hands slid down her arms and into her hands, and he explained, "Because if you kiss me now, we can stay like this."

Fiona smiled, still holding his hands. She asked, "You would do that… for me?"

Shrek smiled and said, "Yes." He thought, _whatever Fiona wants, I want._ While Fiona thought, _I want whatever Shrek wants. Whatever this kingdom wants._

Fiona turned around, and looked at her parents, who were smiling at them. She thought, _it would be nice to stay as a human._

She turned around, and Shrek said, "I honestly would love to stay as a human. I think we look great together… in any shape or form."

Fiona smiled, and placed her hand on his cheek. She said, "I would do whatever you'd like. You've already done enough for me. Now it's my turn to do something for you because I love you so much."

Shrek put his hand on her cheek, and he said, smiling, "I love you more." They heard the crowd say, "Aww" as they said that. Then, Shrek leaned in the same time as Fiona, causing them to kiss passionately.

That made the crowd erupt with cheers and awe's. Puss said, "I must not cry! You cannot make me cry!" He sobbed into his paws, as Donkey had a few tears run down his eyes.

In the middle of their kiss, the clock chimed midnight; Shrek and Fiona started floating in their air, swirls of light swarming them. They didn't mind the lights, so they just continued to kiss.

Along with Shrek and Fiona, Donkey started to float in the air, but unlike Shrek and Fiona, he was transforming back into a donkey. Shrek and Fiona ended up staying as humans because Shrek kissed his true love before midnight.

After thirty seconds of floating in the air, Shrek and Fiona floated down onto the ground. When their feet hit the ground, they separated from their kiss. Donkey ended up floating down about three seconds after them.

Shrek said, "I… I'm a human forever now." Fiona's hand rested on his chest, and she said, "You're mine forever. Human or ogre." He chuckled along with her, and Donkey sighed sadly.

He did not want to turn back into a donkey because he loved himself as a stallion. Shrek and Fiona faced him, and Shrek said, chuckling, "Hey. You still look like a noble steed to me."

Donkey looked up at him with a smile, and he blushed a little bit. Shrek said, smiling at Fiona, "You know, I think I'm going to enjoy being a human."

Fiona chuckled, and she said, "Yeah. It's pretty nice. I think I'll enjoy it, too. As long as I'm with you-."

Then, Shrek and Fiona said in unison, "I will love everything." They laughed together, and Shrek said, "I love you."

Fiona replied, leaning in towards him, "I love you more." Then, they passionately kissed again, and the crowd erupted again with cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

After the ball in Far Far Away for Shrek and Fiona's marriage, Shrek and Fiona decided to stay in the castle for the rest of their lives, or at least in Far Far Away since they were humans now.

It was weird for Shrek to wake up as a human, but he enjoyed seeing himself as a sexy man and not a hideous ogre, according to the kingdom. He even enjoyed the fact that Fiona enjoyed being a human than an ogre.

Shrek had to agree with the potion: both of them were extremely hot, and others in the kingdom would get jealous of them if they walked by together. Like the maids that saw Shrek in their barn, the women in the kingdom got excited if he waved to them or said "hello" to them.

Even the fairy tale characters who helped Shrek, Donkey, and Puss get out of jail stayed in Far Far Away. Of course, Donkey and Puss stayed in Far Far Away with them because, according to Donkey, they were Shrek's best friends.

It was three days after the ball, and it was morning, which meant the kingdom was now waking up. Like most mornings, Shrek woke up before Fiona because she has to get her beauty sleep since she's a princess.

He sat up in the bed, and he looked over at his gorgeous wife, who was still sound asleep. He smiled at her, and he said quietly, "She's so gorgeous." He stood up next to his bed, still watching her.

Shrek thought, _how in the world could she choose me over Prince Charming? He is far more charming than me, but oh well. She loves me, and I love her._

His smile, according to the kingdom, was far more charming than anyone else's. If Shrek laughed or smiled, everyone knew it was him. Even if a woman in the kingdom was married, they could feel this feeling towards Shrek whenever they saw him.

They all knew he was the most charming man in the kingdom, even though he was originally an ogre.

Shrek walked to the bathroom that was in Fiona's room. He had no shirt on, so his abs really showed in the mirror. Shrek even looked at his abs, and he thought, _I am not this overweight monster anymore. I am this muscular, normal human like everyone else._

That's what he truly wanted, other than marrying Fiona: getting others to like him, and hopefully getting to be like others.

He smiled when he saw his abs, but then he looked at the corner of his eye, seeing Donkey and Puss staring right at him. He yelled in fright, and he faced them.

Puss was on Donkey's back, and Donkey walked into the bathroom. He said, "Jeez, Shrek. No need to yell. I didn't mean to scare you at all."

Shrek frowned, and he said, "Of course you didn't. You just had to watch me go to the bathroom."

Shrek shook his head and faced the mirror again. He said, "You almost made me wake up Fiona. She would not like that if I did."

Puss said, smirking, "Not meaning to look, Boss, but you have some nice abs." Of course he was going to look; it was Puss.

Shrek, however, did enjoy the compliment because he does love his new form. He said, "Thanks. I didn't really work to get them, but that potion was a miracle worker."

Shrek smiled, and then Fiona groaned in the other room because she was about to wake up. Shrek, Donkey, and Puss gasped, and Shrek turned around. He said, "Great. She's going to wake up!"

Donkey asked, "Why are you so worked up about her waking up? She is your wife, and you have been sleeping next to her for about a month now."

Shrek said quietly, hoping she doesn't wake up, "I have learned the hard way that Fiona likes to sleep in. She likes to sleep until 9:30, and it's only 8:00."

Luckily, Fiona was still sleeping, and they all stared at her. Puss said, "She is pretty hot when she sleeps."

Shrek rolled his eyes, and he said, "Shut up, Puss. She's mine." Puss rolled his eyes, and he said, "I understand that, Boss. I am just saying that because it is neat that she is your wife."

Shrek said, "Well, hell yeah it is. It was weird. When Donkey and I saved her, I never knew that I was going to fall in love with her, and I never thought she was going to do the same. It just didn't look right at first, but now it does."

Donkey smiled, and thought, _he actually included me in a story for once!_

Donkey said, "But look at you guys now. Happy, sexy, everything a perfect couple is. I always knew that you and Fiona loved each other, Shrek."

Shrek smiled, and he said, "Well, thanks, Donkey." He thought, _I honestly hate the fact that I was mean to him all this time._

Shrek said, "I am going to get dressed, and I am going to walk around the kingdom again."

Puss asked, "Again? Have you been up already?"

Shrek walked out of the bathroom, and whispered, "No. I take these walks around the kingdom in the morning. Maybe you guys haven't noticed or something."

They followed him as he was putting on a shirt and some was also a prince, so he had to sort of dress up, even when taking a walk.

Donkey and Puss watched Shrek put on his clothes, staring at all his huge muscles. Puss thought, _damn, where can I get those bad boys?_

Donkey, on the other hand, only had his jaw dropped. He was shocked to see Shrek turn into a handsome human after he was a… an ogre.

When Shrek was finished getting dressed, he glanced over at Fiona, who was still sleeping. He smiled, and he walked next to her. Donkey asked, "What are you doing?!"

Shrek chuckled lightly, and he gently kissed Fiona on the side of the head. He whispered, "I love you so much, Fiona." He usually did this in the morning when she was asleep, so it was like watching a short film on replay.

Donkey and Puss smiled at him, and Shrek told them, walking towards the door, "Let's go."

Donkey and Puss nodded, and they both followed him out of the castle. Like every other morning, no one noticed Shrek walking out of the castle.

Surprisingly, this morning in the kingdom, more people seemed to be awake at 8:10 in the morning. Shrek enjoyed the sight of the people walking around.

When Shrek, Donkey, and Puss were fully out of the castle, they started walking down the concrete sidewalk that lead to the heart of the kingdom.

During their walk, Donkey asked, "Shrek, did you really get a chance to talk to Charming?"

Shrek frowned at the thought of Prince Charming, and he said, "Hell, no. I am not talking to him at all. If he wants to talk to me, then I will talk to him. Other than that I will not bother."

Donkey said, "Yeah. I wouldn't either, especially if he tried to pretend to be me." Shrek frowned while thinking, _yeah, he tried to be me! The only person that can be me is me! No one else!_

Puss asked, "Where do you guys think he went after the ball?"

Donkey explained, "Gingy and Wolf told me that he was acting in a play at the Poisoned Apple. He's trying to make some money there, but he is failing miserably."

Shrek chuckled, and said, "See, guys? Karma is a bitch. Just know that. He deserves nothing after what he tried to do to me and Fiona."

Donkey said, "You're right, Shrek. He might as well get out of here. He is hated now ever since the ball. People are actually making fun of him."

Shrek smiled, and he said, "Good." They all laughed together because they knew they didn't give a damn about Charming.

They just continued to walk down the sidewalk, getting closer to town every step. Some women they walked by said, "Oh my God, it's Prince Shrek!" or "He is so hot. Princess Fiona is lucky."

Shrek knew that he could hear them, and he smiled whenever he heard a compliment. Donkey and Puss tried to look cute as well, but all the eyes were on Shrek.

Puss asked, "Boss, how can you get so much attention?" Shrek laughed, and thought, _I don't really try to get the attention, but I do._

Shrek said, smirking, "I am not so sure, Puss. I just walk around, and everyone drools over me. The bad thing for them is that I am married, and I am a prince."

Then, a small group of women stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk. They were all blushing and smiling at Shrek.

He smiled, and said, "Well, hello ladies. Can I help you?" The women shrieked or gasped when he spoke, and Shrek smiled at them.

He thought, _they're cute, but not my type._ One of the women asked, "So, how is it like being married to Princess Fiona?"

Shrek smiled, and thought, _this should make them go away because I am not letting them force me on them._ he said, "I love it. I love Fiona because she is just perfect. I think no one can replace her because she is stunning and kind."

The women said sadly, dropping their heads, "Oh." They hoped that Shrek would say something bad about it, but, of course, he didn't.

Another woman said, "Okay. Goodbye, sir." They all walked sadly away, and Donkey and Puss frowned at Shrek, who smiled when they left.

Donkey asked, frustrated at Shrek, "Now what was the meaning of that?"

Shrek shrugged, and he said, "What? They know I am not going to leave Fiona. I love her too much. Plus they were kind of annoying. Even just standing there because they wanted to force themselves on me."

Puss said, nodding slowly, "You're right. Good choice, Boss." Shrek rolled his eyes and thought, _you guys now think that?_

They then continued to walk around the kingdom until 9:15.

But, little did they know, Fiona had woken up about an hour before 9:30. When she woke up, she gasped when she didn't see Shrek laying next to her in the bed.

She immediately sat up in her bed, and she asked, "Where could Shrek be?" She started to stand up, but when she did, she felt her stomach turning.

She clutched her stomach, and she said, "What the hell?" Then, she could feel vomit starting to run up her throat. She thought, _oh God._

Fiona covered her mouth, and she ran to the bathroom. She immediately threw up in the toilet, and she thought, _what the hell is going on? I felt fine all week, and then this happens._

When she felt like she was done, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her red braid fell on the shoulder, and she looked closely at her pale face.

Fiona wiped her mouth with a towel, and she said, "Well, I don't know what to do. I don't know what's happening."

Fiona started to walk back to her bed, and she sat down slowly on it. She was breathing heavily, and she said, "I am vomiting, and I have no idea where Shrek is. I am screwed right now."

It may not look like it, but Fiona could get really dramatic about things, including things like this.

She thought, _I don't remember feeling sick at all this week or the week before. Maybe it was food poisoning? Or…_

The first thing that she realized, and that she was proud of until now, she hasn't been on her period at all. Her period was late… by four weeks.

Fiona gasped, and she started to feel tears come up in her eyes. She said, "No. No! It just can't be! Shrek is going to be furious! It just can't be!"

Obviously, she didn't feel like being pregnant. It seemed pretty early to think that, but she was thinking it, alright.

Fiona stood up, tears running down her face. She could feel cramps in her lower stomach, and she thought, _I swear, if I am pregnant…_

She screamed, loud enough for the whole entire castle to hear her. She was breathing heavily, and then, her mother ran into the room.

Lillian closed the door, and Fiona faced her. Lillian asked, "Fiona, what's wrong?!"

Fiona ran to her, and hugged her. She was sobbing in her shoulder, and she sobbed, "Mom… how do you know if you are pregnant?"

Lillian's eyes shot wide open, and she asked, "What? Why? Do you think you are?"

Fiona sobbed harder, and she said, "Tell me how you know if you are! Now!"

Lillian rubbed Fiona's back, and she kissed her head. Fiona was scared as hell because she did not want to be pregnant, especially at this time.

Lillian said, calmly, "Well, sweetheart, you can tell if you're pregnant if your period is late by at least three weeks or so, and if you are starting to vomit. You may also have cramps."

Fiona sobbed even harder, and she screamed, "Oh my God!" Lillian could feel tears running down her eyes as well, and she asked, "Are you… are you having these symptoms?"

Fiona nodded, and she said, "I'm… pregnant, Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona was definitely scared now; she was having a baby, and she only celebrated her marriage with Shrek about three days ago. She was scared of him being upset or nervous about the news.

She just sat on her bed, her knees pressed against her chest, and her arms wrapped around her legs. She could feel herself breathing heavily, many thoughts going through her head at the moment.

Fiona whispered to herself, "Oh my, what is he going to say? How's Shrek going to react? He is not going to like this. He will hate me for this."

The queen had already gone off to tell King Harold about Fiona's pregnancy, and maybe even the whole kingdom. Fiona did not want Shrek to know because she felt like he was going to explode on her.

Then, she heard the door handle rumble. _That has to be Shrek… oh God,_ she thought. Fiona immediately scurried to look like she was still asleep. She pulled the covers over her, and she laid her head on the pillow. Closing her eyes, she whispered to herself, "It'll be okay, Fiona."

Outside the door, Shrek, Donkey, and Puss returned from their walk around the kingdom. Shrek let go of the handle, and he said to his friends, "All right. We still have to be careful not to wake her up. Just in case she is still asleep."

Donkey exclaimed, "Shrek, it's 9:25! She's probably still asleep if she wakes up at 9:30!"

Shrek frowned, and, along with Puss, told Donkey, "Shh!"

Donkey whispered, an embarrassed smile forming on his face, "Sorry." Shrek rolled his eyes, and he faced the door again.

Shrek then started to reach for the door again, thinking, _please be awake, Fiona._

Right when he was about to open the door, a voice behind them said, "Shrek!"

Shrek gasped at the sound of his name, and he turned towards the direction of the voice. It was Queen Lillian; Shrek smiled at the older woman, and he said, "Oh, hello…" He couldn't think of what to call her now that he thought of her as a mother-in-law.

Even Donkey and Puss gave the older woman a smile, and she said, smiling at her son-in-law, "Mom. Please call me Mom, sweetheart."

Shrek said, "Got it. Can I help you with anything or do you need anything?" Lillian started to walk towards them, and Donkey asked, "Man, is this about Shrek being a part of your family now? Is he going to become a real prince?"

Shrek frowned at Donkey once again, and Donkey asked, "What? You're married to the Princess of the kingdom."

Lillian chuckled, and she said, "Well, Shrek already is a prince, Donkey."

Donkey gave Shrek a confused look, and he asked, "He is? He just looks like a hot man to me. Not a prince."

Shrek mumbled, "Knock it off, Donkey."

Lillian chuckled once again, and she said, "It's okay, Donkey, but yes, Shrek is a prince already. A very handsome one, indeed."

Shrek smiled at his mother-in-law, and he said, "Thank you."

"So anyways," Lillian continued. "Shrek, there is something that Fiona needs to tell you. I believe she should be the one to tell you, but I was just letting you know that she has something to tell you."

Shrek seemed confused at the moment, and he asked, "May I ask what it is about?"

Lillian sighed, and she claimed, "That I cannot tell you, son. Fiona has to tell you. It seems important, especially for you two has husband and wife."

Shrek was even more confused now; _what is she talking about? What does Fiona have to tell me?_ He thought.

Donkey said, "Well, Lillian, Shrek was about to go into their bedroom. What if Puss and I stay out here, and you tell us while Fiona tells him in there?"

Puss nodded in agreement, and Lillian said, "Yes. Yes, of course. I can tell you two while Shrek goes in the bedroom."

Shrek gave them a confused look, and he shrugged his shoulders. What they didn't notice was that Fiona could hear them in the bedroom.

Her eyes were open in shock when she heard her mother telling Shrek, sort of, about her pregnancy. She immediately got off the bed when she heard that Shrek was coming into the bedroom.

Her blue eyes faced the door as she waited for Shrek to walk in. She could feel herself breathing heavily again, and she thought, _oh man, this is going to be so bad._

Fiona walked closer to the door to hear if Shrek was walking in.

Outside the door, Shrek told Donkey and Puss, "Well, you guys might as well stay out here. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

He saw Lillian smiling at him; she was thinking, _he is going to be a great father. He's going to treat their baby right._

Shrek then opened the door, and he walked in. He gasped right when he closed the door because Fiona was right behind the door when he closed it.

He chuckled, and he said, "Oh, it's just you, Fiona. You honestly scared me right there."

Fiona smiled at her charming husband, and she walked right in front of him. He could feel a smile form on his face, and he asked, "Well, how long have you been awake?"

"About five minutes," she replied. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation out there."

Shrek asked, "Wait, you heard all that?"

Fiona smiled at him, and she said, "Yes, and there is something I need to tell you."

Shrek asked, feeling excited, "What is it?"

Inside her head, she was thinking, _no, I shouldn't tell him right now. I… don't want to ruin anything between us._

Outside in the hallway, Donkey, Puss, and Lillian gathered around. Donkey asked, "What's up between Shrek and Fiona? Is it something real big?"

Lillian said, smiling, "Yes, it is. Really big for them."

Donkey and Puss could feel themselves getting excited, and Puss asked, "What is it?"

Lillian thought, _here we go. They better not tell Shrek._ She said, "Well, Shrek and Fiona… are going to… be parents… in about 8 and a half months."

Donkey and Puss gasped in excitement, and they asked excitedly, "Fiona's pregnant?!"

Lillian said, "Shh! Make sure they don't hear you! And yes, she is. She literally found out about twenty minutes ago or so."

Puss said, "Boss va a ser padre. ¡Que interesante!" Obviously, neither one of them understood him.

Lillian said, "Please don't tell Shrek until Fiona has told him."

Donkey jumped up and down in excitement, and he said, "We won't! But man, this whole thing is making me excited! I just want to tell him right now, but I can't! Oh, this is so exciting!"

Lillian said, "Yes, don't tell him! Fiona needs to tell him! Not you two!"

Puss's green eyes faced the older woman, and he said, "Puedes contar con nosotros, Reina. No le diremos al jefe sobre esto."

Donkey told Puss in annoyance, "Okay, do me a favor and stop speaking Spanish! We can't understand you when you speak another language!"

Puss rolled his eyes, and he said, "Whatever. We won't tell him, your highness."

In the bedroom, Shrek asked, a smile still formed on his face, "Well…?"

Fiona put her hand on his cheek, and she said, "All I have to say is that I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

Shrek said, returning the smile, "I love you more than you think, Fiona. You are the best thing that has happened to me. Like you said, I don't know what I would do without you."

Then, they leaned in at the same time, and their lips met for a kiss. Shrek could feel so much love during that kiss. He was always happy to hear Fiona tell him that she loved him.

On the other hand, Fiona was still nervous about telling Shrek about her pregnancy. She was not ready to tell him that he was going to be a father.

When they separated, Fiona said, "I was more than happy to find out that Charming was not you. I knew he wasn't you all along. There was just something about him that made me think it wasn't you…"

Shrek chuckled, and he said, "Fiona, there is no one in the world who can be like me. I am who I am, and no one stands a chance of trying to be me."

Fiona smiled, and she said, "And that's why I love you. It's… not your usual fairytale. Me, a princess, falling in love with an ogre. I never knew that you were going to be this important to me, Shrek."

He leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek, and he said, "I feel the same. We basically hated each other immediately, but then, just one night of traveling back to Farquaad's castle, I fell in love with you. You're beautiful… everywhere."

Fiona then gave him another kiss, and she said, "Well, that's really all I have to tell you. Just that I love you."

Shrek claimed, still smiling at her, "I love you, too."

"Wait, is tomorrow your birthday?" Fiona asked Shrek, smiling at him.

Shrek chuckled, and he said, "Yeah. Nothing that special. I'm only turning 25 years old. I really don't want to do anything for my birthday."

Fiona gave him a slap on his arm, and she said, "Oh come on! You know it's special to you. You just don't want to admit it. To me, your birthday is more special than mine, which is five months away from now."

He gave her a smile, and he said, "I'm serious. I really don't care about my birthday. I never truly celebrated it. I honestly never wanted to. Plus, like I said, I'm only turning 25. That's like everyone else in the kingdom's age."

Fiona thought, _oh, Shrek. We are going to do something for your birthday. Something you'll like._ She said, "If you insist. We won't do anything for your birthday."

Shrek said, "Thank you. It may sound weird, but thank you."

"Let's go get breakfast, shall we?" Fiona asked. He took her hands, and she smiled when she felt his touch.

He said, "We shall." Then, he opened the door for her, and they both walked out of the bedroom holding each other's hands.

To most people, the future father not knowing at that moment that he was going to be a father was strange. Most people in the kingdom thought it would've been right to tell Shrek that Fiona was having a baby, but, obviously, he was not informed about that.

Everyone in the castle knew that Fiona was pregnant… besides Shrek, her husband. Later that afternoon, while Shrek, Donkey, and Puss were at The Poison Apple, Fiona was in the library with her parents.

"So, you just found this out today, darling?" King Harold asked Fiona while they were reading their books.

Fiona slightly smiled, and she said, "Yes, Dad. I found out a few hours ago."

King Harold was thinking, _my little girl is growing up too fast. She is already going to become a mother._

Queen Lillian asked, "What would you like your baby to be? A boy or a girl?"

Ever since Fiona was a little girl, she has always wanted a daughter named Felicia. She adored that name, and ever since she started falling in love with Shrek, she hoped that she would get pregnant with a girl… so far, only one-third of that is true so far.

Fiona smiled when she thought of the name of Felicia. She stated, "I honestly hope I have a girl. I would name her Felicia. I've always liked that name."

Fiona was still a little disappointed in her mother that she sort of told Shrek about her pregnancy, but she wasn't going to get too angry about it.

Harold said, "That's nice, darling." He was still reading his book, not enjoying the conversation about Fiona having a baby.

"What did Shrek say when you told him about it, dear?" Lillian asked Fiona.

Fiona's eyes widened, thinking, _I didn't tell Shrek, Mom… I don't know what he said._ She stammered, "I-I… didn't tell him."

Harold and Lillian both gave her confused, but shocked looks, and they asked in unison, "What?! Why?!"

Fiona thought, _yeah, Fiona. Why didn't you tell him? Because you're scared of his reaction? What is it? What do you tell them?_

She looked at them with melancholy in her eyes, and she said, "I'm nervous. I'm nervous that he won't be happy about it. I'm scared that he won't even talk to me or anything if I tell him."

Lillian stood up from her chair, and she went over to Fiona. She then started to hug her, and she said, "Shrek is going to love the fact that he is going to become a father. Trust me. After spending a few days with Shrek, we both learned that he is a great husband and son-in-law. He is much better than that Prince Charming. He will love it, darling."

Fiona could feel tears come up her eyes, and she asked, "Are you sure? Part of me thinks that, but I feel like he will hate it."

Harold then did the same thing Lillian did: he went over to Fiona and hugged her. He said, "We are definitely sure, darling. I would have given you that potion that Fairy Godmother wanted me to give you if I still hated Shrek, but I love him now. He is a great… uh, human-being now. Much better than Charming. He would love the idea of being a father. It's just up to you to tell him now."

Fiona sighed, happily though. She didn't know why she was happy, but after hearing her parents say they love Shrek, she could feel happiness rush through her. She said, "Okay. I will tell him-."

That's when she thought of the perfect idea; they should do another ball like they did for their marriage. Shrek would already be in a great mood for Fiona to tell him if they do another ball.

Fiona smiled, and she stood up from her chair. Her parents stared at her with smiles on their faces, and she said, "I have a great idea to tell him."

Her parents gave her a nod to show that they were listening, and she said, "So, since tomorrow is Shrek's birthday, I want us to have another party to celebrate his birthday and to tell him that I'm pregnant."

Her parents gave her nods and Harold said, "We could definitely do that, darling."

Fiona smiled with her teeth, and she said, "I would like everyone in the kingdom to come. I would like it to be here at the castle, and I would like it to be at 8:00. Basically the same thing we just did a few days ago, but earlier and not celebrating our marriage."

Lillian said, "That is something we can definitely do. We can inform everyone about it."

Fiona said, still smiling at them, "Thank you. I love you guys." She walked to them and hugged them once again. Her parents both returned the hug, and they said in unison, "We love you more."

Since that time, Harold, Lillian, and Fiona had started to tell everyone in the kingdom about the party they were having for Shrek's birthday and Fiona's pregnancy, and getting the castle ready for the party. They had also warned them not to tell Shrek about the party because it was a surprise.

Everyone they had told so far had been excited about it, and they all agreed to come.

At The Poison Apple, Shrek was drinking some beer while Donkey and Puss drank milk. Like before, Shrek is still the only one to not know about Fiona's pregnancy. Donkey and Puss did their best to hide the fact that they know.

As Shrek drank, Donkey asked, "So, Shrek, what did Fiona have to tell you? Was it important like the queen said?"

He smiled at the thought of his conversation with Fiona earlier, and he said, "She just told me that she loves me. I told her that I loved her, and we talked about my birthday tomorrow."

Donkey and Puss's eyes widened in shock; they both asked, "What?" Donkey thought, _how in the world did she not tell him that she is having a baby?!_

Puss thought, _Ella no le contó sobre su embarazo? Eso está mal._ Puss asked, "Is that really what she told you?"

Shrek gave them a confused look, and he said, "Yeah…" He thought, _why are they giving me these weird looks? Was she supposed to say something else?_

Donkey and Puss continued to stare at him with shocked looks on their faces. Shrek asked, "What?"

Then, Donkey smiled, and said, "Oh nothing. We were just staring at you in… uh… I don't know. We were just glad that it wasn't a bad thing."

Shrek nodded in disapprove; he could tell that Donkey was lying, but he didn't really care at that moment. He said, "Okay then." He continued to drink his beer, and when he looked away, Donkey and Puss exchanged confused looks.

They then shrugged, and Donkey asked, "Is tomorrow seriously your birthday?"

Shrek nodded as he took a drink of his beer, and he said, "Sure thing."

Puss asked, "¿Qué edad tienes, Boss?" Shrek could feel himself starting to laugh because he didn't understand Spanish at all.

Shrek asked, "What? I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish."

Puss asked, "How old are you turning, Boss?"

Shrek continued to chuckle, and he said, "I'm turning 25. Nothing special. That's really all I said to Fiona about my birthday."

Donkey said, just like Fiona, "Oh, come on, Shrek! It is special to you! To all of us! Being 25 is a great thing! We have to do something for your birthday!"

Shrek tried to convince him, "Donkey, I already told Fiona that I do not want to do anything for my birthday. I like doing nothing for my birthday because I never celebrated it."

Donkey, once again, gave him a confused look, and asked, "Why did you never celebrate it? Birthdays are the greatest days of your life!"

Shrek then thought of all the times his father tried to eat him when he was younger. It was always on his birthday when his father threatened to starve him or eat him. His father hated him, and he started to develop the hate for his father after his 11th birthday.

Ever since his 13th birthday, his father left him in the swamp all by himself, and he never returned. That was the hardest day for Shrek, but since many people were scared of him, he didn't have to worry about it.

Shrek could feel tears come up his eyes when he thought of his father. He said, "I… just didn't want to celebrate it. I couldn't, actually."

Puss asked, "Why not? Also, why are you upset?" Both Donkey and Puss saw the tears in Shrek's eyes, which concerned them greatly.

Shrek explained, "My father… he would always try to eat me when I was younger, especially on my birthday. He would try to starve me or eat me. I'm lucky to be here now. When I turned 13, he packed up and left me in the swamp. I was all by myself ever since then, and that made me who I was. Now that I am married to Fiona, I am not really like who I was."

Donkey thought, _damn, he's been through a lot. A lot more than I thought._

Puss thought, _wow. I feel really bad for him._

Shrek looked at them with tears spilling out of his eyes. He claimed, "I was scared of my father. He hated me, which made me hate him after I realized what a horrible ogre he was."

Donkey put his hoof on Shrek's shoulder, and Puss put his paw on Shrek's other shoulder. Puss said, "It's okay now, Boss. You are a sexy human, and no one will try to harm you. You have Fiona and all your friends. No one will harm you."

Shrek smiled at the small cat, and Donkey said with a smile, "I agree with him. That's what friends are for. We forgive and love each other. We will make sure no one tries to harm you nor Fiona."

Shrek smiled at his friends, and he said, "Thank you, guys. Really, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

The friends did their best to hug each other since one was a human, and the other two were smaller animals.

Shrek really did love the life he was living right now. He was glad that he finally opened up to someone about his past, and he was glad that he had friends and a wife to love him. He was glad that he was accepted into Fiona's family, and he was glad that he was a prince.

When the friends separated, Donkey asked, "I know you don't want to celebrate your birthday, but is there anything you would like for your birthday?" Both Donkey and Puss were curious about this answer.

Shrek thought and thought about something he had wanted ever since he started falling in love with Fiona.

He smiled and he said, "I would like a son. A son named Farkle or Fergus. I have wanted a son ever since I started falling in love with Fiona, but that's probably going to take a while."

Donkey and Puss's eyes widened in surprise as they smiled at each other. They gave each other nods, Donkey said, "Just keep dreaming, Shrek. He will come someday."

Shrek nodded in agreement, and he said, "I hope you're right." When he looked away, Donkey and Puss gave each other high-fives.

Puss thought, _¡Sí! Ahora, depende de Fiona contarle sobre su embarazo. ¡Él estará feliz con las noticias!_

Donkey thought, _thank God! Shrek is going to be so happy when he finds out that he will be a father! But, Fiona has to tell him first._

Shrek then said, "But, I just hope it's not right now. I don't know if I'm ready to handle a kid at this moment."

That's when Donkey and Puss's smiles vanished. They thought, _oh no. This isn't good. Fiona's going to have a nervous breakdown about this._

Shrek knew that he wanted a kid of his own, but he was not ready, even though his wife is already pregnant. He better learn to get ready soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Fiona actually woke up before Shrek because she wanted to see how the castle going for the ball later that night. Plus, she wanted to be the first to tell Shrek happy birthday because, well, it was his birthday.

She slowly got out of the bed, and she smiled at her handsome husband who was sleeping next to her spot in the bed.

 _Happy birthday, Shrek… Look at him. He is so handsome, especially when he sleeps. I am more than glad that he is my husband… I really hope he enjoys the party tonight,_ she thought.

She continued to smile at him all the way to the door. Fiona really did admire him in every way: looks, personality, everything. She was glad that he interrupted her wedding with Lord Farquaad to tell her that he loved her.

She was also glad that she told him that she loved him in return. Ever since Donkey found out about her turning into an ogre, she knew she was in love with Shrek. It was too obvious that he loved her in return, and look at where they are now. Married, happy, and future parents.

When she closed the door after exiting the room, she turned to find Donkey and Puss standing there. Fiona gasped at the sight of them, and she said, "Oh, hey Donkey. Puss."

Donkey asked, "Where are you going, Princess? Why isn't Shrek up yet? He should be the first one up since it's his birthday."

Fiona glanced back at the door, and she whispered, "Here, come here." She walked past them, and Donkey and Puss started to follow her. They didn't know where she was going, but they wanted to know what she was doing.

She walked outside to where they had their last ball, and they were decorations everywhere. They read "Happy Birthday, Shrek!" or "Shrek is 25 today!" or "Happy 25th Birthday, Shrek!".

Donkey and Puss gazed in awe at the area, and Donkey said, "Wow. This is insane."

Puss asked, "Oh my God, you are throwing a surprise party for Boss's birthday, aren't you? He said he doesn't want to do anything for his birthday."

Fiona knew that he didn't want to celebrate his birthday, but she wasn't going to let that happen. She explained, "I know, but it's his birthday, and he's my husband. I am not going to let him not celebrate his birthday. Plus, I also plan on telling him-."

"About your pregnancy?" Donkey asked. He was smiling suspiciously at her, and her eyes widened. She immediately stared at him, and Puss could feel himself starting to smile, too.

She asked, "H-How do you know… about my pregnancy, Donkey?" She thought, _I thought only my parents, me, and the rest of the kingdom knew! I didn't know he and Puss knew!_

Puss claimed, "The Queen told us, Princess. Also, why haven't you told Boss yet about it? He's the father…"

Fiona bit her lip nervously, and she said, "I was worried that he might flip out about it. I don't want him to get angry about it."

Donkey and Puss exchanged smiles, and they nodded at each other. Fiona asked, "What is it?"

Donkey explained, "Well, when we were at The Poison Apple yesterday, Shrek told us why he never celebrates his birthday. Then we asked what he has always wanted for his birthday. He said that he wants a son of his own named either Fergus or Farkle."

Fiona then smiled excitedly, and she asked, "Are you serious?!" She could feel a rush of happiness and excitement run through her because that is something she has wanted to hear for a whole day.

Donkey and Puss grew smiles on their faces, and they nodded. Puss said, "Si, princesa."

Fiona shrieked happily, and she covered her mouth happily. She said, "I can't believe it. You have no idea how happy I am right now. I have been wanting to hear that ever since I found out."

Donkey asked, "But, what if you have a girl? What would you name her?"

Fiona continued to smile, and she said dreamily, "Felicia. I've always wanted a daughter named Felicia."

She sighed dreamily as she continued to think about having a girl named Felicia. She said, "Let's just hope that I have twins or something so Shrek can have his boy and I can have my girl, but no matter what the baby is, I will love it as much as I love Shrek."

Donkey and Puss smiled at the Princess, and Puss said, "That's good. The baby will need a lot of love."

Donkey nodded in agreement, and he said, "Well, I bet Shrek will love this party. I bet he will have one of the greatest nights of his life tonight."

Fiona said, "Well, I better see if he is awake yet, but do not give out any hints about me being pregnant or this party. He will find out tonight."

Puss said, "Puedes contar con nosotros, princesa." Unlike Shrek, Fiona did understand Spanish because she was taught Spanish as a girl, and she became really good at it.

She chuckled, and she said, "Gracias." Then, she started walking back into the castle, and Donkey and Puss followed her, but they went to a different part of the castle.

Fiona continued to walk towards her room, still happy about the idea that Shrek wanted a kid. She thought, _now I don't have to worry about being scared of his reaction. He is going to love it!_

When she reached her room, she opened the door and walked in. When she looked at her bed, she saw that Shrek was still asleep. She smiled at him again, and she whispered, "Thank God, he's still asleep."

Fiona walked over to the bed, and she laid back down next to Shrek. Right when she laid back down, Shrek started to wake up. His eyes started to slowly open, and he was groaning as he moved his arms and stretched his legs.

Fiona chuckled at him, and then his brown eyes laid on her. He smiled at her, and he said, "Good morning. I'm surprised you're awake."

She said, still smiling at him, "I've been awake for about ten or fifteen minutes. It's only 9:15. Usually, you wake up earlier, and I sleep later."

They both sat up in the bed, and Shrek said, "Well… maybe I stayed up too late last night. Plus, I also drank yesterday at The Poison Apple, so maybe that made me more tired than usual."

She chuckled again, and she said, "Happy Birthday."

He smiled at her, and he said, "Thank you. I don't really care about it, but oh well. I guess it's cool being a year older."

Shrek leaned in, and kissed Fiona, and she returned the kiss. When they separated, they were smiling at each other, and Fiona said, "I want you to go out with me tonight. For your birthday. Please."

He sighed, and he said, "Alright. I will go out with you. Just because you asked, and I'll do anything with you."

She said, "Thank you. I just feel like you should do something you like on your birthday. Plus, you can't get away with not celebrating your birthday when you're married to me."

He chuckled at her, and he said, "I can see that. I will go out with you. What time?"

Fiona thought, _our date is going to be the party, Shrek. You're going to love it._ She smiled at him, and she replied, "8:00. We should get ready at 7:00."

Shrek put his hand on her cheek, and he said, "Sure thing." He kissed her again, and he said, "Well, I'm going to go to the town again. I don't mind if you come with me."

She smiled, and she said, "I would love that." He took her hand, and they continued to smile at each other. They got off of the bed, and they walked out of the castle to go to the town.

In the kitchen of the castle, Harold and Lillian were making all the food for the party that night, along with the rest of the kitchen staff. Harold told them, "Make everything good. We're doing this for the Princess and Prince."

The staff went on to make all the food 100% perfect for the party, and Lillian asked, "How's the outside of the castle looking? Is everything almost ready out there?"

Harold then randomly coughed, and he groaned, "Almost. You might-," -he coughed again-, "want to go check with the staff outside."

Lillian gave him a confused look, and she asked, "Okay, but are you alright? Why are you coughing so hard?"

Harold then coughed even harder, and he said, "I'm fine, dear. Please go check the outside."

She said, "Alright, but don't go get sick, Harold."

He chuckled, and, once again, coughed hard again. He said, "Oh, I won't. I'm not going to miss my son-in-law's birthday party."

Lillian smiled at him, and she went outside to check on the decorations outside. As she walked towards outside, she ran into Donkey and Puss.

Donkey said, "Your highness! We were actually coming to find you!" Lillian smiled at the small animals, and she asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She continued to walk towards the outside of the castle, and Puss said, "We already checked the outside, Queen."

Lillian froze, and she faced the animals again. She asked, "May I ask when?"

Donkey said excitedly, "Like twenty minutes ago with Fiona! The staff is still working on it."

Lillian gasped happily, and she said, "That is fantastic! Thank you."

Puss asked, "Is there you need us to do, Reina?" He jumped on Donkey's back, and Donkey gave him a frown.

She ordered, "I need you two to go to the Poison Apple and get King Harold some medicine. Just ask Dorris. She may have some."

"What's wrong with him?" Donkey asked nervously.

Lillian sighed, and she replied, "He just randomly started coughing a few minutes ago. The coughs sounded horrible, so if he gets treated now, he'll probably be okay for Shrek's party tonight."

Donkey jumped up in the air happily, and he said, "You can count on us, your highness!" His jump made Puss yell, "Whoa!" as he flew up in the air. Puss landed roughly on the ground, and he groaned.

He said, "Donkey, please be careful when I'm on your back. I thought I was about to break mine."

Donkey faced Puss, and he said, "Oh, sorry. You're so light that I can barely even feel you on my back!"

Puss shook his head in disbelief, and he said, "Let's just go get the medicine."

Donkey smiled and nodded as they started heading out of the castle. Lillian watched them walk away from her and she smiled at the small animals.

When Lillian turned around, she saw Shrek and Fiona standing in front of her, still holding hands. She smiled at them, and she greeted, "Hi Fiona. Hi Shrek."

Shrek said, returning the smile, "Good morning, your highness."

Fiona replied, "Good morning, Mom."

Lillian said, walking up to Shrek, "Happy Birthday, son. And please, call me Mom." She hugged Shrek, and he returned the hug.

"Thank you… Mom," he replied, still cautious about calling her Mom. Fiona smiled at him because she loved the sight of him hugging her mom.

Shrek smiled at Fiona, thinking, _I'm glad they truly love me now. I'm glad no one hates me or despises me. It feels good to be loved._

The two separated from their hug, and Lillian asked, "So, where are you two going?"

Fiona took Shrek's hand, and she replied, "Shrek and I were going to go to the town."

Lillian said, "Oh, your two friends just headed out to the Poison Apple to get your father some medicine."

Shrek asked, "Donkey and Puss?"

Lillian nodded, and Fiona asked, "Medicine? Is Dad alright?"

Lillian explained, "Well, he's been coughing horribly this morning. He doesn't look good either, so I sent your friends down to get some medicine. Hopefully he'll be alright soon."

Fiona nodded, and Shrek said, "Yeah, I hope he gets better… no one would like him to be sick."

Lillian nodded in agreement, and she asked, "Shrek, uh, could I have a minute with Fiona please?"

Shrek faced Fiona and kissed her hand. He said, smiling, "Yes you may, Mom." Lillian smiled, and Shrek told Fiona, "I'll be outside waiting for you."

Fiona smiled, and she nodded to show Shrek that she heard what he said. Then Shrek started walking towards the front of the castle.

Fiona sighed, and she said, "I never told him. About his party."

Lillian took her hands, and she said, "Well, that's good because that was the plan. Plus, your father is starting to get sick. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to need you and Shrek to start helping me take care of your father, only if he doesn't get better. If he's better, then he's better. If not, we all need to help him."

Fiona sighed again, and she said, "Okay. We'll help you. Both Shrek and I would do our best to help Dad."

Lillian kissed her hand, and she said, "Thank you, darling."

Fiona smirked at her mother, and she said, "Honestly, I really hope Shrek will take everything okay. His surprise party, the baby…"

Lillian said, smiling, "Oh, darling, of course he will. He's your husband. Plus, I see the man he is. Very caring, very sweet, everything you have always dreamed of. Plus, he has some good looks, too."

"Mom!" Fiona laughed. She knew her mother was serious, but joking at the same time.

"Oh, Fiona, come on. I'm just having fun with you, but Shrek really is good-looking," Lillian laughed. Fiona couldn't agree any more with her mom: Shrek was the best thing she had and he was indeed good-looking.

Fiona and her mom laughed as they thought of an old lady calling a young man "good-looking" instead of "cute" or "adorable".

Lillian asked, "So, are you doing okay? With the baby and everything?"

Fiona smiled, and she said, "Yes, of course. I am still a little shocked that I am having a baby, but I am very excited. I really hope Shrek is, too."

Lillian hugged her daughter, and Fiona returned the hug. She thought, _I really do hope Shrek is excited to be a father…_

When they separated, Lillian said, "Well, go have fun with Shrek in the town. I think he's waiting for you."

Fiona jokingly replied, "He's been waiting for me since the day he was born." They laughed at that joke, but Fiona knew it was true.

She walked away from her mom, and she could feel herself getting more excited when she talked about the baby. All she wanted was for her to be happy, and for Shrek to be happy, especially.

Fiona hoped that this would be his best birthday of his life.

Later that night, Shrek was getting ready to "go out for his birthday with Fiona". He was dressing up in the nicest clothes he had because this was his first actual date with Fiona ever since their honeymoon.

It was about 7:45, and Fiona was already outside of the castle checking on the guests who have arrived early. She was already dressed in another nice dress and she had put some makeup on her face.

She looked as beautiful as her wedding day with Shrek, or when they had their wedding ball. Shrek had looked a lot nicer than before: a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest covering it, a black jacket, and black pants. He indeed looked more handsome in that outfit.

Shrek didn't know that Fiona was outside with the guests, and he didn't know that the whole kingdom had shown up again.

Outside, Fiona, Donkey, and Puss were standing by the back door of the castle, which was the entrance to the ball area. Fiona had put on her best smile for the guests, while Donkey and Puss just stood next to Fiona with smiles on their faces.

Fiona squealed happily when more people kept walking in, and she told Donkey and Puss, "Oh my God, I cannot hold it in! I am so excited! I cannot wait to see Shrek's face when he sees this!"

Donkey jokingly said, "I can't wait to see Shrek's face when you tell him you're having a baby."

Fiona rolled her eyes, and she said, "Whatever, Donkey. I'm sure he'll be excited as ever when he finds out. Like you said, he claimed that he wanted kids."

Puss said, "You were told correct, but he claimed that he wanted _ninos_ later in your marriage. He didn't say he wanted them now."

Fiona sighed, and she said, "Just bare with me here. Maybe he'll love the news. You never know. Besides, Shrek loves almost everything that I tell him. Maybe he'll change his mind."

Donkey and Puss just smiled at her, trying to convince her that they were not disagreeing with her, when they really were.

They felt like Shrek would be scared to death if he found out he was going to be a father. Donkey knows that Shrek is scared of his own feelings, so there's a good chance he;ll be scared of being a father.

Fiona took a glance at the clock: 7:52. She said, "Okay, I'm going to go get Shrek. Tell everyone to be quiet when you hear us coming. Puss, you keep an eye out for us, and Donkey you tell them to be quiet."

Donkey smiled, and he said, "You got it, Princess!"

Fiona chuckled at the donkey, and she walked out of the ball area. Donkey and Puss gave each other a nod, and Donkey faced the crowd while Puss stuck his head out the door to watch for them.

Donkey yelled to the crowd, "Alright everybody! Quiet! Shut your waffleholes!"

Surprisingly, most of the crowd was quiet, but there were still some murmurs running around the room. Then, Donkey said, "Whoever is talking right now will get kicked out!"

Suddenly, the whole area was quiet; Donkey smiled, and he said, "That's better."

He looked around the crowd for the King and Queen, and he saw them standing in front of their thrones. He said, "Alright, now, when Puss gives me a signal, I will tell y'all to shut up because that means that Shrek and Fiona will be here within five seconds! And when they are, we have to be quiet so we can yell 'surprise' when they walk in here! You all got it?!"

The crowd gave out a yell of excitement, and Donkey said, "Good! Please stay quiet so you all can hear me tell you to be quiet!"

The crowd barely started talking, and there were small conversations and whispers running through the room.

Once again, Donkey and Puss looked at each other and gave each other a nod. They knew that everything they did lined up perfectly, and that's why they are best friends.

Upstairs, Fiona was walking up to her and Shrek's room to get him. She stopped in front of the door, and brushed off her dress. She wanted to look stunning for Shrek, and in her opinion, she did look good.

Fiona leaned her head against the door to be able to hear what Shrek was doing, but she didn't hear anything. She leaned in closer, but she still didn't hear anything.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Fiona flew forward. Unluckily, Shrek didn't see her in time, and she face-planted on the ground.

Shrek gasped, and Fiona groaned in pain. She looked up at him, and she said, "Well, hello."

Shrek kneeled down next to Fiona and he gently pulled her up in his arms. He asked, "Are you alright, honey? That looked like it hurt."

Shrek stood up, and he held Fiona in his arms like a groom holds his bride down the aisle. Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck, and she laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. That was a little embarrassing."

Shrek chuckled, and he said, "That was cute, I have to admit." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Fiona smiled at him, and he returned the smile. He scanned her body, his face blushing with every inch he saw.

He said, smiling at her, "You look absolutely beautiful, Fiona. I don't think there is anyone who can compete with that. You are just gorgeous."

She chuckled, and she felt herself blushing. She said, "Thank you, honey. I think you look as fine as ever. You look very hot in that outfit."

Shrek said, leaning in to kiss her again, "Thank you." Then, he gave her another quick kiss on the lips.

She asked, "Are you ready for our date?"

He smiled, and he said, "You bet I am." He put her on her feet again, and they immediately held each other's hands.

She said, "Here. Follow me. I have to show you something first."

He said jokingly, "Oh, Fiona, you know I hate surprises."

She thought, _I never knew that! Now I don't know what he's going to think of the baby!_ She said jokingly, "Well, this is a great surprise! Trust me."

He sighed, and he smiled and said, "Alright. I trust you. Lead the way, Fiona."


	5. Chapter 5

Down in the ballroom, everybody was talking, dancing, laughing, everything you'd usually do at a ball. Donkey, Puss, and Queen Lillian were waiting by the entrance, overviewing the room and waiting for Shrek and Fiona.

Puss asked, "Are you sure this will be okay to Boss? He said to not do anything for his birthday, and the Princess planned on telling him about their baby, and he said he didn't want one right now. So-?"

Donkey said, his eyes squinting at the crowd, "Yes, yes, you furry chatterbox. It will work. Just keep your pie hole shut about it until Fiona tells him."

Puss rolled his eyes and he continued to stare at the door. Lillian looked at Donkey, and she asked, "Is everyone pretty much here? I can't really tell."

Donkey replied, "Yes, your highness. Everyone is here."

Puss then slightly opened the door, and looked out the hallway. Unluckily, he didn't see them walking down the hallway, but what he saw was a castle servant walking towards them.

He asked Puss, "Excuse me… cat? Um, is the Queen in there?"

Puss squinted at the man, and he hissed. The servant threw his hands up nervously, and he cried, "Oh please don't attack me! I just need to tell her that the King is dying!"

Puss yelled, "What?!"

Donkey and Lillian turned to face him, along with some of the guests, with nervous looks on their faces.

Puss told the servant, "You can't be serious!"

The servant had tears running down his face, and he said, "I am serious! That's why I need to see her!"

Donkey and Lillian exchanged nervous looks, and Lillian walked out into the hallway. She asked the servant, "Christopher, what's going on? Why are you upset?"

She slowly walked up to the servant, and she put her hand on his shoulder. Donkey stepped out of the hallway, and Puss curled up in a ball nervously. Donkey asked quietly, "What is going on, Puss?"

Christopher said sadly, "Your husband, your highness… he's dying."

Lillian's eyes shot wide open, so did Donkey's. Lillian cried, tears forming in her eyes, "Oh my God! Take me to him!"

Christopher and Lillian quickly started running to Harold's bedroom. Puss faced Donkey, and he said, "That's what's going on."

Donkey said anxiously, "Puss, we have to tell Shrek and Fiona. We can't just keep this to ourselves! He's Fiona's father, for God's sake!"

Puss glanced over to see if Shrek and Fiona were coming, but they weren't. Puss said, "Here, let's let them enjoy this party and then we can tell them after."

Donkey said, "No! We can't do that!" He jumped up in the air nervously, and he could feel himself starting to shiver nervously.

Puss said, "Oh, sí podemos, mi amigo." He stuck his claws out, and he stabbed Donkey in the side. Donkey groaned in pain, "Jeez!"

Puss rolled his eyes, and he pulled Donkey back in the ballroom.

Shrek and Fiona were almost in the ballroom, and they were holding each other's hands. Shrek smiled, and said, "Honey, you know you didn't have to do this. My birthday isn't that special."

Fiona gave him a kiss on his cheek, and she said smiling, "Of course it is special. Well, it is to me." They both exchanged chuckles, and Fiona said, "I'm serious, though, Shrek. I really do care about your birthday. Plus, what I am leading you to is the biggest surprise I've ever had for someone."

Shrek thought, _wow, this never happens to me. Usually my surprises are attacks with pitchforks and torches or being starved. I bet she won't do that to me._

Shrek glanced over at Fiona with a smile on his face, and he asked, "Well, can I get a small hint of what it is?"

Fiona chuckled, and she said, "What, no! It's a surprise, Shrek. I am not going to tell you."

He let out a laugh, and he asked, "Well, can you tell me where it is? Please?"

She let out a playful sigh, and she said, "Fine, fine. It is here at the castle, but I am not telling you what it is."

They got closer to the ballroom, and then Fiona gasped. She then stepped in front of Shrek, and they both stopped walking. He asked smiling, "What is it?"

She smiled, and said, "Close your eyes. We are almost there." Shrek gave her a smile and a look that said, "Are you sure you won't trick me?"

Fiona smiled, and she said, "Trust me, honey. I won't fool you." Shrek closed his eyes, and he said, "Don't you dare trick me."

They both started to chuckle, and Fiona took his hands. She said, "I'll lead you to it."

Back in the ballroom, Puss slightly opened the door again, and he saw Shrek and Fiona walking towards them. He gasped, and shut the door. He told Donkey, "Quiet the crowd! Their coming!"

Donkey took a breath in, and he thought, _for once, I get to yell._ He yelled, "Everyone! Shut your waffle holes! They're coming!"

Surprisingly, everyone heard him yell, and they all quieted down. They all stood in their positions, and Donkey thought, _wow, I really did it._

Donkey looked at Puss, and he quietly said, "Open the door for them." Puss gave him a nod, and he opened the door to find Fiona and Shrek approaching the door.

Fiona softly gasped, and she exchanged nods with Donkey and Puss. Puss whispered to her, "It's all ready, Princess."

Shrek chuckled, "Puss? Was that you?" Fiona held up her fingers to the crowd to signal them to start cheering.

Her fingers counted down from 3, and when she got to 1, she told Shrek, "Alright. Open your eyes."

Shrek smiled, and when he opened his eyes, the crowd yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Shrek!"

Shrek's jaw dropped in shock, and he scanned the room with his brown eyes. He could feel tears of happiness coming up his eyes, and he ran a hand through his hair.

Fiona had her hands on his shoulders, and she kissed his cheek again. She said, as the crowd was cheering, "Happy birthday, darling."

A tear ran down his cheek as he faced Fiona with a smile. He said happily, "Come here, you." He picked up Fiona and held her in his arms. They both leaned in, and shared a passionate kiss.

The crowd then continued to dance and cheer as they continued to kiss. Shrek thought, _I can't believe this is happening. I am more than happy that she did this for me. I am so glad I married to the best woman on Earth._

When they separated, Shrek asked, "Let's go dance, shall we?"

Fiona nodded, and Shrek told Puss and Donkey, "Thank you, guys. This was really nice of you."

Puss replied, smiling, " _No problemo_ , Boss. It was fun doing this."

Donkey said excitedly, "You can thank Fiona! It was her idea, Shrek!"

Shrek looked at Fiona with a wide smile on his face, and he asked, "You did this?"

She put her hand on his cheek, and she said with a smile, "Of course I did. Two reasons: one because it's your birthday and I love you like crazy; two, I have another big surprise for you."

Shrek smiled, and he kissed her again. He said, "You're going to have to tell me, or show me, the other surprise later. I just want to dance with you right now."

Fiona replied smiling, "That's fine by me." She thought, _not really. I want to, I need to, tell him about the baby. I can't hide the secret of him becoming a father._

Then, Shrek and Fiona headed down to the dance floor and started to dance, and so did most of the crowd.

Upstairs in King Harold and Lillian's room, Harold was laying in their bed, and he looked very ill. He was non-stop coughing, and he has been vomiting up blood and flies.

Lillian was kneeled down next to him, and she had tears in her eyes. She held his slimy finger, and she sobbed, "Tell me you're going to be okay. I don't want to lose you, Harold. Fiona doesn't either. Nobody does."

Harold coughed loudly and violently, and he groaned, "I… don't think I'll be able… to make it this time, L-Lillian. I think my time is… up."

Lillian's tear ran down her faces and made her face wet. She thought, _who's going to replace you as king, Harold? No one is as good as you. I don't want you to die._

Lillian asked sadly, "Who would be king, Harold?"

Harold's eyes threatened to shut, but he did his best to keep them open. He groaned, "It w-would have to be…"

He then started to wheeze and cough loudly; he couldn't breathe at all, and Lillian sobbed, "Who Harold?! Don't die on me!"

Harold then pointed at Lillian, trying to touch her face, but he then froze and shut his eyes. His mouth was open, and he wasn't breathing at all.

Lillian sobbed, "No, Harold! Come back! Come back, please!" She let her head drop as she took one last look at her slimy husband. She cried in her other arm as she held his finger.

Then, she heard a buzzing sound; it was fly, and it flew out of Harold's mouth. She thought as she watched the fly buzz in the air, _oh thank heavens! He must have choked on the fly! He could still be alive!_

Then, she saw a tongue stretch out and snatch the fly. She watched the tongue, and she saw that Harold's eyes were open. He was smiling at her, and Lillian returned the smile. She sighed, and said, "I thought you were dead, Harold. You scared me to death."

Harold chuckled softly, and he said, "It's alright, Lillian… I won't die on you."

She then asked, "Who would the new king be, darling?" She thought, _hopefully it's Shrek… I don't want it to be anyone else besides Shrek._

Harold groaned, but smiling, "It would have to be… Shrek. He is the next one in line. I need you… to go tell him."

Lillian asked, "I will, but what if he doesn't take the spot, Harold? Who would it be then?" She thought, _I want Shrek to be king, but I can't see him wanting to be the king of this kingdom._

Harold sighed, and he rolled his eyes up in thought. He thought, _it would have to be Fiona's cousin, Arthur…_

He then said, "His name is Arthur. F-Fiona's cousin… our nephew. He is in high school… Worcestershire Academy."

Lillian thought, _oh yes, Artie! He would be a great king! Only if Shrek doesn't take the job…_

Lillian then asked, "Isn't that a boarding school across the sea?"

Harold nodded, and he groaned, "He would be… the new king if Shrek… doesn't do it." Lillian then smiled, and suddenly, Harold started wheezing and coughing violently again. Lillian could feel her tears still streaming down her face like a river. She sobbed, "No, Harold! Stay with me!"

She was begging him to not die, but this time, there was a good chance he did. He then froze again, but then he spoke, "I know… Shrek will do what's right… he will be a good man to his kid… and our daughter…"

Then, Harold closed his eyes and took his final breath. Lillian gasped, and she cried, "No! Harold! Harold! Come back!" But it was too late; he had already passed away.

Lillian's tears continued to fall, even harder than before. She laid her head on his chest, hearing no heartbeat. She continued to cry as she softly hugged his tiny body.

Christopher came back in their room, and he asked sadly, "Is he… dead, your highness?"

Lillian looked up at Christopher, her eyes shining from her tears. She sobbed, "Yes, Christopher. He passed."

Christopher then felt his own tears threatening to spill out his eyes, and they did. Lillian sadly stood up, and she sobbed, "I have to go tell Shrek and Fiona."

Christopher put his hand on her shoulder, and he said, "No, ma'am. I will go tell them. Just stay here with the king."

Lillian then started to cry even harder, and she sobbed, "Hurry!" Christopher nodded, and he sadly ran out of the room, and Lillian hugged Harold again as she sobbed.

Downstairs in the ballroom, the party had gone on for about thirty minutes. All they have done was sing and dance. The guests would come up to Shrek and tell him "Happy Birthday".

Shrek was having the time of his life, so was Fiona. They just continued to dance with

each other, not caring about anything else.

As they danced, Shrek said happily, "Fiona, I cannot thank you enough for this party. I am having so much fun."

Fiona laid her head on his shoulder, and she said smiling, "I am glad that you are enjoying this. I really wanted you to feel special."

Shrek kissed her head, and he said, "I think you're the only person that makes me feel this way."

Fiona chuckled softly, and she let Shrek control her body as they danced. She thought, _I think now is the time to tell him that I'm pregnant… maybe he'll be okay with it._

Fiona sighed, and Shrek asked, "What is it, Fiona?"

She then looked up in his brown eyes, and she said, "I… I have something to tell you. It's… kind of huge."

Shrek laughed, and he asked, "Well, what could be bigger than this?" He then looked behind her, seeing a huge cake with a bunch of lit candles on it.

She said, "You see, I'm… I'm-."

"Hold that thought, Fiona. Come look at this huge cake!" Shrek said excitedly. He walked right by her, and she just stood in her position. She watched him walk over to the cake, and she sighed nervously.

She thought, _damn it. I didn't get to tell him._ Fiona sighed and then she started walking over to the cake that was surrounded by guests.

Shrek stood right in front of the cake, and he was smiling as he stared at the bright candles. Donkey said to him, above the loud crowd, "Come on, Shrek! Blow out your candles! Make a wish!"

As the guests started singing "Happy Birthday" to him, Shrek closed his eyes. He started wishing; he thought, _I wish my life would remain the same as it is now. I also wish I could see my father again…_

The guests then stopped singing, and Shrek opened his eyes with a smile on his face. He then heard a voice yell, "Blow out the candles, Shrek!"

Shrek sighed, and then he blew out the candles with all his breath. He watched in delight as the candles blew out, and the guests started cheering when no candle was bright.

Shrek smiled at his cake, and he felt Fiona give him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her, and she mouthed, "Happy birthday."

He then gave her a quick kiss, and then Puss jumped up on the table. He said, "Allow me to cut the cake, _senor_."

Shrek laughed at the orange cat, and Puss pulled out his sword. He yelled to the crowd, "Alright! Who wants some cake?!" Basically everyone's hands shot up in the air in excitement.

It was like they were little kids yearning for their first piece of cake.

Puss and Donkey started counting the crowd so they could cut the cake evenly. When Donkey was done counting, he sighed, "There's 348 people, Puss. How are you going to even that up?"

Puss scanned the cake, and he said, "You kidding me? Look at it! The cake is bigger than a whole table! It will divide evenly!"

Shrek and Fiona watched their friends cut the cake, and Fiona looked at Shrek. She said, "Shrek, I really do have something to tell you."

Shrek smiled at her, and he asked jokingly, "Can it be bigger than that damn cake?! That is seriously a huge cake!"

Fiona laughed at him, and she put her hand on his arm. He gasped when she started pulling him to where they could possibly be alone in the room.

When they were sort of alone, Shrek asked, "What's wrong, Fiona?"

She sighed, and thought, _well… here I go._

She asked, "How would you feel if we wouldn't be the only young ones in the family?"

Shrek gave her a confused look, and he asked, "What do you mean?"

Then, randomly out of the crowd, there was a baby crying. She thought, _wow, perfect timing for that to happen._

Fiona said, "Well, you see… I'm…"

Shrek smirked, and he asked, "Yeah?"

She smiled, and she said, "I may be-." Then, the entrance doors flew open, and the crowd silenced. All the people in the crowd stared at the door, and there stood a saddened Christopher.

He announced sadly, "Everyone! The king… he has died!" The crowd gasped in unison, and murmurs started running around the room.

Fiona screamed, tears coming up her eyes, "What?!" Everyone stared at her, and Shrek held her in his arms.

She then started to sob in Shrek's shoulder, and he could even feel himself starting to cry. He thought, _of course my wish doesn't come true. Fiona is going to be heartbroken for awhile._

Fiona looked up at Shrek, and she sobbed, "Take me to him, Shrek." Shrek nodded, and he picked her up. He started to carry her, and when he stopped in front of Christopher, he sadly said, "Take us to him."

Christopher nodded, and he started walking upstairs to their bedroom with Shrek following him. Puss and Donkey even ran behind him so he wouldn't cry alone.

Upstairs in Lillian's room, she was still hugging Harold and sobbing. She sobbed softly, "I don't want you to leave me, Harold."

It was obvious that he wasn't going to answer… because he was dead. Suddenly, the door flung open, and Shrek walked in, still carrying Fiona.

Lillian stood up, and she said sadly, "Oh my, Shrek. Fiona."

Shrek put Fiona on her feet, and she turned to face her dead father. Fiona's face was wet from all her tears and she ran up to Harold.

She knelt next to him, and sobbed, "Oh, Daddy. Please." While she was sobbing and begging for him to come back, Shrek sadly said to Lillian, "I am so sorry."

Lillian then started to sob again, and she started to hug Shrek. He returned the hug, and he could feel his own tears fall as he saw Fiona crying beside her father.

He thought, _I can't imagine the pain she is feeling. I really wish this hadn't had happen._

Shrek told Lillian, "I really wish I could've done something about this."

Lillian sadly said, "There was nothing you could do, darling. I guess sickness decided to take him tonight… just way too early."

Then, Shrek saw Fiona put her head on his shoulder. He and Lillian separated, and Fiona sobbed, "I need to get some air. Take me outside, Shrek. I can't be in here."

Shrek nodded, and he started to carry her again. Fiona continued to sob in his shoulder, and he kissed her head.

He told her, "Don't worry, Fiona. I'll help you get through this." Somehow, that made her cry even harder, and Shrek sighed sadly.

He thought, _I should've wished for her life to be better than mine. Or I should've wished for her to be happy._


	6. Chapter 6

It had been five days since the passing of King Harold. The whole kingdom was scarred for those days because they had lost their beloved leader. It was still hard on Shrek, Fiona, and Lillian, but they were getting warmed up to the fact that he wasn't coming back.

Fiona had a hard time coming out of her room, and Lillian had a hard time setting up his funeral, which was the day before. Shrek still stayed with Fiona; he cried with her and comforted her, even though he could feel pain from King Harold's death.

Sadly, Lillian hasn't told Shrek that he was the next one in line for king… and Fiona hasn't told him about the baby yet.

That morning, Shrek had woken up before Fiona, and he walked out of the room. He sighed when he closed the door, and when he looked out the large windows, he saw raindrops falling.

 _Of course it's raining,_ he thought. He started to walk down the hallway towards the back door of the castle. When he reached the back door, he opened it and walked outside.

He took a deep breath, and let it out. Shrek thought, _I just wish everyone would be happy right now, but it is still not possible because the king is dead._

He was in the position where he could see part of the kingdom in his view. He would scan the people walking to King Harold's water grave or doing their normal chores.

He knew he was getting drenched by the rain, so he decided to walk back in the castle. When he closed the door behind him, he saw Donkey and Puss standing right there.

Shrek gasped in shock, and he asked, "What are you two doing? Don't you guys know that it's only 8:30?"

Donkey scoffed, and he said, "Shrek, we wake up whenever we feel like it, no matter what time it is. We don't really care about the time."

Shrek started walking down the hallway, but Donkey and Puss followed him. Shrek asked, "What do you guys want then?"

Puss claimed, "The queen sent us to you. We have been awake for about thirty minutes, but she wanted us to bring you to her."

Shrek stopped, and he faced his friends. He asked, "What does she need from me?"

Donkey said, "Not sure. That's why we went to go get you because we had no idea."

Shrek sighed, and he said, "I really hope nobody died again or something like that." He started to walk towards Queen Lillian's room, and Donkey and Puss exchanged confused looks.

Donkey thought, _he's obviously not in a good mood. He is probably upset about the baby or something… I really hope not._

As they walked towards the queen's room, Donkey asked, "What's wrong with you, Shrek? Why are you in such a crappy mood?"

Shrek glanced at Donkey with a frown on his face, and he said, "I am not in a crappy mood, Donkey. I am just upset that Fiona is upset. I don't like it when she's upset, and I'm upset that Dad is dead, even though he hated me at first."

Puss asked, "So Fiona didn't say anything to make you upset?" Shrek thought, _what would she have said to make me upset?_

Shrek said, "No, Puss. Plus, there is nothing she could say that would make me upset."

Donkey and Puss gave each other confused looks, thinking, _she hasn't told him yet?!_

Donkey thought, _if she doesn't tell him soon, then I will have to tell him myself!_ He was furious that Fiona hasn't told Shrek about the baby yet… so was Puss.

They continued to walk to Lillian's room, and Donkey asked, "Shrek, I just have to ask, and this is for no specific reason, but what is your opinion on becoming a father right now?"

Shrek then froze in the middle of the hallway, causing Donkey and Puss to collide into the back of him. They collapsed to the ground, and Shrek turned to face them. He asked, "No, Donkey, what is the reason for this question? Don't you think it would be random to ask a man that out of nowhere?"

Donkey and Puss both stood up, and Puss said, "Well, indeed, Boss. It is random, but we're just curious, that's all. So just tell us your opinion."

Shrek said with some frustration, "No! I will not answer that question! It is a stupid question." He turned around, and started walking to Lillian's room again.

Donkey and Puss exchanged angry looks, and they ran up to Shrek. Donkey ran in front of him, causing him to stop, and he said, "Hey, hey, hey, ho, hey! Come on, Shrek. We are just… uh, concerned about your feelings. Just tell us your opinion."

Shrek smiled, and then his smile faded as he said, "No, Donkey. Move out of my way." He walked right by them, and Donkey and Puss frowned at him.

As Shrek walked down the hallway, Donkey yelled, "So you don't want to know the secret Fiona is hiding from you for about two weeks?!"

That made Shrek freeze; he thought, _Fiona is keeping a secret from me?! What the hell?!_

Shrek turned around, and he had a sad look on his face. He asked, "What? What secret?"

Donkey and Puss smirked at each other, thinking, _he doesn't care, so we aren't going to tell him._

Puss said, "No, Boss. If you want to know so bad, you go ask Fiona. We aren't going to spoil it for you. But first, you better see the queen, Boss."

Shrek said, "No, tell me now!" Donkey and Puss turned around and started walking away from him with smirks on their faces.

Shrek started quickly walking in their direction, saying, "Guys, tell me the secret!"

Then, he was stopped by the sound of Lillian's voice calling to him, "Shrek! I need to see you!" Shrek thought, _wow; perfect timing._

He turned to face the queen, and he had a smile on his face. He said, "Oh, good morning, Mom. Can I help you with something?"

He thought, _please make this quick…_

Lillian walked up to him, and gently grabbed his hands. She was smiling at him, and she said, "I will make this very clear, so I need you to listen to me very closely, alright?"

Shrek nodded with a smile on his face, and Lillian sighed. She said, "You are the next heir to become king of Far Far Away."

Shrek's eyes widened, and he asked, "What?"

Lillian said, "Well, since Harold passed away, you are the next oldest male relative to him, which would make you the next king."

Shrek sighed, and he thought, _there is no way in hell I could be king of this kingdom! There has to be another heir!_

Shrek protested, "But, Mom, I can't be king of Far Far Away. I am definitely not fit for it. Plus, I am still technically an ogre, and no ogre can run a kingdom. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do it."

Lillian looked deep in his eyes, and she said, "Please, Shrek. I know you don't think you'd be a good king, but I think everyone would love for you to run this kingdom. Everyone loves you! You'd be such a great king!"

Shrek smiled, and he said, "Well, thank you, but I don't think it would be best. I was not raised in a royal family. There has to be another heir. Anyone!"

Lillian thought, _well, I guess we have to go with Artie. Maybe he'll be a decent king… I guess._

She sighed, and she replied, "Well, yes there is."

Shrek's face lit up, and he asked, "Really? Who is he, Mom?" He thought, _thank God. Now I don't have to be king!_

She smiled, and nodded. Lillian responded, "He is Fiona's teenage cousin, Arthur Pendragon. He is only 15-years-old, so he may not be as mature, but it's worth a shot."

Shrek asked, "Where is he?"

"He's across the sea at a high school called Worcestershire Academy. I was wondering if you could possibly get on a ship tomorrow and go get him…"

Shrek thought, _I knew I would have to go get him, but it's better than actually becoming king._

Lillian said, "I already have a viking and a ship ready to sail. He can take you there, and take you back here with Artie."

Shrek smiled and he sighed. He replied, "You know, I will do this for the kingdom, Mom. I will go to Worcestershire and get Arthur. Since it is still morning, I would be fine with leaving today. The sooner the better, right?"

They both chuckled, and Lillian said, "Well, perfect. I will go tell the viking that you are ready to sail there. He should be ready in about thirty minutes or so. So please take the time to gather things you'd like to bring with you."

Shrek nodded, and he said, "You got it, Mom."

"Meet me at the dock in thirty minutes, darling."

Shrek nodded, and then Lillian gave him a kiss on his cheek. They both smiled at each other, and they walked away from each other.

In Fiona's bedroom, Fiona woke up, and she yawned when she sat up. She looked over at the other side of the bed, and she asked, "Shrek?"

She stood up from the bed, and she started heading slowly towards the door in confusion. Suddenly, the door flung open, and Donkey and Puss stormed in.

Fiona gasped, and she said, "Jesus! Have you guys seen Shrek?"

Donkey and Puss had frowns on their faces, and Donkey said angrily, "Well, yes we have seen Shrek, and we wanted to ask you why you haven't told him about the baby yet!"

Fiona's eyes widened in shock, and she asked, "Did you tell him?! Tell me you didn't tell him!"

Puss said, "We didn't, but what we did say was that you had a secret you were hiding from him."

Fiona shrieked, "Why would you guys do that?! You know this is a big thing!"

Donkey confronted her, "Princess! We are tired of you keeping this from him! He deserves to know because he is about to become a parent to this kid! He needs to know now so he doesn't panic when the baby is closer to arriving! You need to tell him now!"

Fiona angrily said, "I know, Donkey! I tried to five days ago, but then Christopher came in telling everyone that my dad died! I was literally in the middle of telling him! So don't get mad at me! There was not another perfect time to tell him! I will tell him!"

Donkey rolled his eyes, and Puss asked, "You are not going to break this promise, right? This needs to be told to Shrek right now."

Fiona sighed, and she said, "I will tell him. I promise you that."

Then, out of nowhere, Shrek came in her room asking, "Tell me what, Fiona?" He had a hint of smart-elec in his voice, which signaled to her that he heard her probably.

Fiona gasped, and Donkey and Puss's gazes immediately fell on Fiona. Their looks said "Tell him now!"

Shrek was giving Fiona a confused look, and Fiona gave Shrek a terrified look. She said nervously, "Oh, hi, honey… I didn't see you come in."

Shrek slightly rolled his eyes, and he went straight to the point. "What secret do you have to tell me, Fiona? I know you love me so much that you wouldn't keep things from me. But now, I am starting to rethink that claim," he said.

Fiona asked, trying to laugh it off, "What are you talking about? I am not hiding anything from you. I wouldn't hide anything from you."

"Ob yeah? Then what is the secret that Donkey is talking about, huh? What's going on?" he asked with a little anger in his voice.

Fiona hesitated; she thought, _he's definitely not going to be happy now, no matter if I tell him or not._

He said, "I know you wouldn't keep secrets from me, Fiona." He thought, _she's going to have to tell me now. Pressure's on._

Shrek had a small smirk on his face, and Donkey then frustratedly said, "Oh, for God's sake, just tell him already!"

Fiona could feel tears coming up her eyes because she was so scared, more scared than anything she's ever experienced. Then, she closed her eyes, thinking, _here I go. I'm going to tell him right now._

"I'm… I'm... pregnant," Fiona said nervously, her eyes glued shut. She couldn't bear to see the look on Shrek's face, so she kept her eyes shut.

Shrek's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. He was in utter shock; he did not see this coming. _How could I become a father?! I am not fit to be a dad! I never have! I am going to ruin everything! How could she keep this from me?!_

Shrek's smirk turned into an angry frown; he was obviously not happy. He asked, "What?! How could you keep this from me?!"

Fiona quickly opened her eyes, and she said tearfully, "I'm sorry! I tried to tell you at your party, but then right when I was about to tell you, Christopher told everyone that my father had passed! I seriously was going to tell you!"

Shrek angrily said, "Yeah, well, you didn't! Something like this, Fiona, shouldn't be kept from me! This is huge! You can't keep this from me! That's just selfish!"

"No it's not, Shrek! I was scared as hell to see your reaction, and I am just as furious as you are right now about this! I didn't expect to be pregnant right now, but I am!" she yelled.

Donkey and Puss backed away from the yelling couple, and Puss mouthed to Donkey, "What the hell did we do?"

Shrek sighed angrily, and he ran a hand through his hair. He turned to face the door, and he said, "Fiona, you know I am not ready to be a father. I am only 25-years-old! I am definitely not fit for it!"

Fiona protested, "Well, if you try, maybe you can become a good father! You can't underestimate yourself! Like always, whenever you get a challenge, you always complain about it and don't find a way to face it! That's why things never work with you!"

Shrek yelled, "That is not true! I am about to take on a big challenge by getting your cousin from across the sea and bringing him back here so he can become king! I was supposed to become king, but I don't want to do it because I'm an ogre! Your cousin would be-!"

"You are not an ogre! Even if you were, that shouldn't be your excuse for things! It's the same excuse for all the things you don't want to do! That's why it was hard for you to fall in love with me! I didn't give a damn what you were! I loved you for who you were! It's annoying when you use the stupid goddamn excuse!" she yelled.

Shrek clenched his fists together, and he sighed angrily. "You know what, Fiona, you go get your cousin. I am going to go away for awhile. I don't want to deal with anyone in your family right now. Including you," he angrily said.

Fiona gasped, along with Donkey and Puss. Puss said, "Boss, you don't mean that…"

Shrek looked at Puss with an angry look on his face, and he said, "Oh, I sure do. I'm not going to get your cousin, Fiona. You go get him. I'm getting out of here."

Fiona asked, "What are you saying, Shrek? You want to stay away from me for a long time or forever?"

"Exactly! I'm going back to the swamp! Don't even think about trying to change my mind because my mind has already changed about you!" he yelled.

Fiona's eyes filled with hot tears; she couldn't be anymore heartbroken. She knew Shrek didn't want her anymore, so she might as well do what he said.

She sadly said, "I-I will go get my cousin. You can stay away from me as long as you'd like."

"Good," he said. Shrek walked towards the door, and Donkey slowly walked behind him. Shrek then faced Donkey and said, "Stay here! I don't want to deal with any of you!"

Donkey lowered his body in sadness, and he said, "But Shrek, you need help."

"No I don't! I can survive on my own!" he claimed. He looked up at his wife and friends one last time with a frown on his face. He turned and opened the door; Shrek said, before slamming the door, "See you in 9 months, Fiona."

Shrek slammed the door, already heading towards the exit of the castle. Fiona, Donkey, and Puss stayed put in the room, still shocked about what just happened.

Donkey looked up at Fiona, and he said, "Princess…"

Fiona's tears spilled down her face, and she said, "Don't. I am just going to go to get Arthur. You guys can come if you want."

Puss said, jumping on her shoulder, "It will be alright, _princesa_. We will be here for you."

Fiona's hands covered her face, and she started to sob, harder than ever. She thought, _I knew this was a bad idea, but he totally overreacted. He's a bastard._

About ten minutes later after sobbing, Fiona walked down to the dock, along with Donkey and Puss. They haven't left her side at all.

Lillian was already waiting down there for her, and she had a smile on her face. She said, "Good morning, Fiona!"

Fiona still had tears spilling from her eyes, and she groaned, "Good morning."

As Fiona got closer, Lillian's smile faded, and she asked, "Darling, what's wrong? What happened?"

She responded, "Shrek… he left."

Lillian gasped, and she asked, "What?! Why?!" She thought, _oh no… he probably found out about the baby._

Fiona sobbed, "I kept the baby thing away from him too long, and he was really upset about that. Then, he told me about him becoming king, and how he couldn't do it. I got all mad at him for making excuses about not becoming a good father and king. Then, it just went downhill from there. He said he would see me in 9 months, and he didn't want any part of us for awhile."

Lillian hugged Fiona, and Fiona returned the hug, still sobbing. Lillian said, feeling sympathy for her, "Darling, it will be alright. We will be here for you. Right now, I just need you to go get your cousin, Arthur. The viking will take you to his school and back here."

Fiona looked up at her mother with teared up eyes, and she asked, "What does he look like, Mom?"

"Blonde hair… blue eyes, kind of scrawny looking," she replied.

Fiona sighed, looking back up at the castle. She said, "I will go get him… I will also miss Shrek. I am going to go get him when I come back."


	7. Chapter 7

The rain was pouring over Far Far Away. The day seemed grey and lonely since Shrek had left the castle. He had no regrets of leaving the castle; everyone knew that Fiona was having a baby, besides him. But now that _everyone_ knows, he is pissed off.

 _I mean, for God's sakes, it's my child, Fiona,_ Shrek thought as he left the castle. The townspeople on the street saw the look on his face as he walked by them… they knew he didn't want to talk to anyone.

He just walked along the wet sidewalk, while his wife was on her way across the sea. He didn't care about her _anymore_. He didn't care about anyone. All he wanted was his beloved swamp that he's been living in for 24 3/4 years.

And he was on his way back home. No turning back to meet the future king of Far Far Away or to say goodbye to anyone else he learned to love in the kingdom. He knew he was 1,000 miles away from home, but he had to get there… somehow.

On the middle of the sidewalk, Shrek stopped, and he pulled out a card from his pocket. The same card he used to get where he is now. "A teardrop away," the card read.

Shrek smirked, and he looked up in the rain. He asked himself, "Does the rain count as a teardrop?"

He held out the card, and let multiple raindrops pour on the card. After a few seconds, a bubble formed in the air. He smiled, and he said, "Apparently it does."

The bubble showed a recording of the fairy godmother. She said, "This is the Fairy Godmother. I have happened to have disappeared for a while, but my office is still open in my honor. All the potions remain in my office, but you must ask to purchase. Instead of steal it like Shrek. Oh, my son will get you back someday! He should be king! Anyways, have a happily ever after!"

Shrek frowned at the bubble, and then it popped in the air. He mumbled, "No, he's not. Charming will never become king of this land." He looked back at the castle, and he sighed deeply.

He looked back at the card, and when he faced the castle again, he frowned. "I'm doing this for myself. I want to go home. I want to be an ogre again. I don't need anyone's permission, so I'm doing it."

Shrek put the card back in his pocket, and when he turned around, he saw a carriage. He squinted at the carriage, and he noticed it was the onion with the dwarf driver he used to get here.

He smiled, and he started walking to it. He thought, _this is it. I can finally free myself from this royal lifestyle and get myself back to my ogre self. God how I miss being an ogre._

When he came upon the carriage, the dwarf asked, "May I help you?" Obviously, he didn't know he was talking to Shrek.

"Uh, it's me, Shrek," Shrek replied, giving him a confused frown.

The dwarf blushed, and he said, "Oh my! Sorry, Shrek. I didn't recognize you. You look… uh, different."

Shrek scanned his body, and he rolled his eyes. He replied, "Yes, I know. I transformed into a human, but it is still me. Look, I need you to help me."

The dwarf replied, "Yes, Shrek? What do you need help with?"

Shrek looked back at the castle again, and he sighed again. He thought, _I'm sorry, Fiona._

He faced the dwarf, and he said, "I need you to take me to the Fairy Godmother's office. I am going to find a potion to transform me back into an ogre. Then, once I come back out, I need you to take me back to my swamp."

The dwarf asked nervously, "But what about Fiona?"

Shrek frowned, and immediately replied, "Don't worry about her! Just do what I say!"

The dwarf jumped when Shrek yelled, and he replied nervously, "Okay! Okay! Right away! Hop on in!"

Shrek immediately got in the carriage, holding back his tears. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Leaving his wife, his best friends, his royal life, everything that happens once in a lifetime. It would be gone at that very moment because he was on his way back to an ogre life; well, at least he thought.

He took one look at the grand castle. He could remember first pulling up to the castle. _Well, this is it,_ Shrek thought. Then, he faced forward, tears falling down his face. "Go. Go to the Fairy Godmother's office," Shrek ordered.

The dwarf gave him a thumbs up, and he whipped the horses. The horses neighed, and then they started trotting away from the castle.

As Shrek's distance from the castle increased, he turned to face the castle through the back of the carriage. He still had tears running down his face, and he thought of the party Fiona threw for him.

… _.Flashback to the party….._

 _Fiona softly gasped, and she exchanged nods with Donkey and Puss. Puss whispered to her, "It's all ready, Princess."_

 _Shrek chuckled, "Puss? Was that you?"_

 _She told Shrek, "Alright. Open your eyes."_

 _Shrek smiled, and when he opened his eyes, the crowd yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Shrek!"_

 _Shrek's jaw dropped in shock, and he scanned the room with his brown eyes. He could feel tears of happiness coming up his eyes, and he ran a hand through his hair._

 _Fiona had her hands on his shoulders, and she kissed his cheek again. She said, as the crowd was cheering, "Happy birthday, darling."_

 _A tear ran down his cheek as he faced Fiona with a smile. He said happily, "Come here, you." He picked up Fiona and held her in his arms. They both leaned in, and shared a passionate kiss._

 _The crowd then continued to dance and cheer as they continued to kiss. Shrek thought, I can't believe this is happening. I am more than happy that she did this for me. I am so glad I married to the best woman on Earth._

 _When they separated, Shrek asked, "Let's go dance, shall we?"_

 _Fiona nodded, and Shrek told Puss and Donkey, "Thank you, guys. This was really nice of you."_

 _Puss replied, smiling, "No problemo, Boss. It was fun doing this."_

 _Donkey said excitedly, "You can thank Fiona! It was her idea, Shrek!"_

 _Shrek looked at Fiona with a wide smile on his face, and he asked, "You did this?"_

 _She put her hand on his cheek, and she said with a smile, "Of course I did. Two reasons: one because it's your birthday and I love you like crazy; two, I have another big surprise for you."_

 _Shrek smiled, and he kissed her again. He said, "You're going to have to tell me, or show me, the other surprise later. I just want to dance with you right now."_

 _Fiona replied smiling, "That's fine by me."_

… _End of Flashback…._

Shrek could feel himself smiling at that moment. He felt so happy, so loved, so… romantic. He just wanted to love on Fiona right there in front of everyone, but that would've been disturbing and inappropriate.

He could think about all the moments with Fiona. Now, he would wait to almost a whole year to see her again, kiss her again, love her again. He sighed sadly, and he faced forward again.

He thought, _all of it is gone. If she had just told me about the baby before, I would still be with her. I would probably be on the ship getting her cousin right now if she had just told me. But now it's all her fault that I am going away. It's all her fault._

Back on the dock, Fiona and her mom were waiting to get on the ship to head to Worcestershire. She couldn't go on that ship when she was this upset. She had never been this upset before.

She had not let go of her mom; she was hugging her the whole time and sobbing into her shoulder.

Fiona sobbed, "It's all my fault, Mom. All my fault that he left."

Lillian sadly replied, "No, no, my dear. It is not all your fault. It was his choice to leave and get angry with you. I know you were nervous to tell him about the baby."

Fiona separated from her mother, and she wiped her wet cheeks with her palm and fingers.

"Why couldn't I just get the urge to tell him the day I found out?" she asked.

Lillian sighed, and she replied, "Darling, not everything is easy. Also, you've never had an experience with babies or pregnancy, which is actually more difficult than you think."

Fiona faced the ground, and she asked, "So what am I supposed to do now? I am still married to him, and he's already on his way back to the swamp. Am I supposed to remain his wife or do I divorce him?"

Lillian gave her daughter a confused frown. _There's no way she would divorce him. She can't and won't do that._

"Well, do you still love him? Even if he left you like this?"

Fiona immediately responded with a slight smile, "Of course I still love him. He rescued me, and he has showed me the love I have wanted all my life. Also, I just fell in love with him, so yes I still love him. Very much."

Lillian smirked, and she said, "Then, the only thing you can do is just believe he will come back. You can't go after him now, but you can surely wish that he realizes what he left behind means so much to him."

Fiona smiled, and her mother put her hand on her daughter's cheek. She continued, "He will realize that his wife his beautiful, intelligent, amazing, everything he has ever wished for. Once he sees the baby, he will realize how much he loves you. That's how love is. Trust me, my dear."

Fiona smiled at her mother, and then the captain of the ship blew into his horn. He yelled, "All aboard, Princess!"

Fiona yelled back at the captain, "Coming!"

"Coming!"

Fiona turned around, and she spotted Donkey and Puss standing behind her. She asked, "You guys are coming with me?"

Donkey replied, "Of course, Princess. We aren't going to leave you alone. Plus, this seems like a difficult task, and we thought you might need help."

Fiona smiled at her friends and her mother. She said, "Alright then. Let's go."

Then, the three of them walked aboard the ship, and Fiona waved goodbye to her mother. Her mother blew her a kiss, and Fiona said, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you more, Fiona," she replied with a gentle smile.

The captain approached Fiona, and he asked, "Are you ready to sail, Princess?"

Fiona scanned the castle again; _One more perfect view of the castle. Just in case I don't get to see it again. How peaceful. How… beautiful. I hope to return to see it the same as now. I hope to see Shrek when I return._

She smiled at the captain, and she said, "Yes. Please start the journey."

Then, the ship started to head south on the ocean and the kingdom started to get farther and farther.

Shrek still remained in the onion carriage. He could not bear to see the kingdom anymore after he thought of his birthday ball. He just closed his eyes and thought of the moment he had first said "I love you" to Fiona.

That was his favorite moment, no matter how upset he was with her at the moment.

… _.Flashback…_

 _Dragon belched and Lord Farquaad's crown had flown out of her mouth. The crowd had watched the crown bounce across the floor of the castle._

 _Donkey claimed, as he stood on Dragon's head, "Celebrity marriages. They never last, do they?" The people of Duloc clapped behind them, and Shrek watched as Donkey and Dragon smiled at the two ogres._

" _Go ahead, Shrek," Donkey signaled to him with a confident smile._

 _Shrek took a few steps towards Fiona, his palms sweating. He was nervous as hell, but he was also excited as well. "Uh, Fiona?"_

 _Fiona turned around and she had her gorgeous smile printed across her face. She replied, "Yes, Shrek?"_

 _He bit his lip nervously, and he claimed, "I… I love you."_

" _Really?" she asked quietly._

" _Really, really," he replied with a wide smile. He was at his most confident stage right now. So in love with this… ogress._

 _Fiona sighed with a beautiful smile, and she replied, "I love you, too."_

 _This was the moment; he could feel himself leaning towards her. Then, at the last second, he could feel her lips on his. It was the most glorious feeling he'd ever experienced before. He knew he was in love. He knew she would be his future wife. He knew nothing could replace this moment._

… _.End of Flashback…_

Shrek could feel a smile form on his face when he thought of that flashback. How could he forget the moment he first kissed Fiona? His first "I love you" and kiss in the same day. That's pretty damn hard to forget!

When he opened his eyes, he saw a line of trees. No Fiona. He knew what he was doing… he knew he would eventually regret it. But at this moment, who was going to stop him?

Then, he heard the dwarf signal to the horses, "Whoa!" Then, the carriage stopped and Shrek slightly flew forward. When he looked out the window again, he knew where we was. The Fairy Godmother's Potion Factory.

He slightly smiled, and he thought, _finally. Okay, Shrek, you got this. Just find a potion and go home._

He exited the carriage and he walked up to the dwarf. He handed him the spare four quarters remaining in his pocket. Shrek told him, "I will be back in about ten to twenty minutes. Possibly less. Possibly more. But when I return, I would like I ride back to my swamp."

"Do you have any more change on you, sir?" the dwarf asked. He had to get paid to drive Shrek all over the place.

Shrek looked at his empty hands, and replied, "That's all I got. I'm sorry."

The dwarf sighed, and he faced the factory. "Fine. I'll let you go this time. Next time, you won't be getting a free one."

"That's okay. Thank you," Shrek said with a proud smile. Then, he ran into the factory, anxious to find a potion.

When he entered the factory, he saw the exact same worker that he first saw when he first walked in. Gerome was his name…

Shrek had walked up to the desk, and he said, "Hi. I would like to make an appointment."

Gerome was signing papers, barely even noticing Shrek. He said, "If it is for the Fairy Godmother, she is not alive anymore."

Shrek smirked, and he said, "Yeah, I know. I was there when she… uh, disappeared. Look, I just want to visit your potion room. I need to… get a gift for my friend."

Gerome said, still not paying attention to Shrek, "Look, buddy, I can't let you do that. We are going out of business soon, so we will not be giving appointments or anything potions out."

Shrek gave the man a confused frown, and asked, "So that means I can't look for any last remaining potions? I just need to look for a certain potion. Please, buddy."

Gerome finally looked up at Shrek, and he frowned. He said, "You look familiar. What is your name?"

Shrek thought, _if he recognizes me, I can't tell him my name! He'll probably kick me out of here! I have to give myself another name…_

"Oh, my name is… Scott," Shrek lied. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up. He started to feel nervous, hoping Gerome would believe the lie.

Gerome stared at Shrek with the same frown for a few more moments. Shrek had a slight smile, showing that he was nervous.

Gerome then sighed, and he said, "Fine. Go ahead in, but do not break anything. They will be putting things away, so do not mess with the workers."

Shrek sighed with relief, and he said happily, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Then, Gerome shook his head and continued back to his papers. Shrek then quickly walked inside the factory.

When he closed the door behind him, he faced the same factory he had destroyed a week or so ago. He could see workers stacking boxes and shutting off machines in the factory. However, some were still making some potions, which was peculiar.

Shrek walked over to the stairs and he walked down to the main floor.

Some of the workers somehow noticed him because of his recent mess in the factory, but most of them had no idea who he was. They were just distracted by his good looks since they were all men in the factory.

He gave them a sly smile, and then a worker came up to him. He said, "Hey, there is no one allowed in the factory. The Fairy Godmother has passed, so we are closing the factory in her memory."

Shrek replied, "Well, Gerome, up there, said that I was allowed to come down here and look at the last remaining potions. I am looking for a potion that can turn me back to my original form."

"Original form?" the worker asked in confusion.

 _Crap, I can't tell them that I am an ogre! They'll immediately know who I am!_ Shrek thought nervously.

Shrek sighed, and he said, "I am originally an ogre. I took a potion from here that turned me into a human, and then I kissed my true love before midnight. My… pet donkey also did the same thing, but then he turned back to a donkey because he doesn't have a true love. Then I got into a huge fight with my true love, and now I am wanting to turn back into an ogre because I am heading back to my swamp right now. So please, if you could find a potion that can turn me back to an ogre, that would be great."

The worker frowned at him, and he asked, "Are you the ogre that destroyed this whole factory a few weeks ago? And killed the Fairy Godmother?"

Shrek replied with hesitation, "U-um… no. I definitely don't know what you're talking about!"

The worker yelled, "Out! Get out of the factory! Get him out of here!"

Shrek pleaded as he was forced out of the factory by two other workers, "No, please! I am just asking for a potion to turn me back to an ogre! That's all I want! Please!"

By the time he reached the lobby, those two workers locked the door behind him, forcing him to stay out of the factory.

Shrek sighed, and Gerome asked, "They kick you out?"

Shrek faced him with a sad look, and he nodded. Gerome said, "Well, best of luck to you, Scott. I hope you find a good present for your friend somewhere else."

Shrek explained with a little anger, "Look, my name is Shrek, not Scott. Second, I am not really a human; I am an ogre, but I transformed myself into a human with a potion that came from here. Third, I was getting a potion for myself so I can turn back into an ogre and successfully head back to my swamp. And yes, I was the ogre that destroyed this place a few weeks ago. Get the picture?"

His explanation left Gerome in shock, and Shrek walked out of the factory. When he walked out, he heard Gerome say, "You are banned from this place! We will never see you again!"

Shrek rolled his eyes, and he walked back to his onion carriage. The dwarf woke up from an apparent nap, and he asked, "Back already?"

Shrek hopped in the carriage and he said, "Just take me back to the swamp. Right now. I will pay you later."

The dwarf replied, "I'm guessing you didn't get what you wanted."

Shrek replied with anger, "I said right now!"

The dwarf trembled and then he immediately started the horses up for the long journey home.

As they got farther and farther away from Far Far Away, Shrek continued to look back. He thought, _I don't think I will see this place again._ He knew for sure that was a fact.


	8. Chapter 8

Fiona woke up screaming; she started panting. She knew exactly what just happened: she had woken from a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that could haunt her until she sees Shrek again.

All she saw around her was the ocean and Donkey and Puss standing next to her. Donkey asked, "Princess, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

Fiona was then slapped by reality, and she shook her head. She replied, slowly lying back down on her back, "Yes, Donkey. I just had a nightmare, but I am okay. I just… I just miss Shrek already, and it hasn't even been 24 hours."

She could feel tears coming up her eyes and she thought, if I wasn't a moron and wait forever to tell Shrek about the baby he would be with me. I wouldn't be having nightmares and I wouldn't be sitting here crying.

Puss said, "No need to worry, princesa. I'm sure Shrek will be in Far Far Away when you return with Arthur. He probably felt like a bastard and returned right when he left."

Fiona scoffed and she sat up to face the animals. "I highly doubt it. He was pissed off at me. I know that Shrek was not happy and he is probably missing his ogre self. You know he is not used to being a… normal human being."

Donkey rolled his eyes, and he said, "He needs to get over himself and stop being selfish. That's how he always is. He never thinks about anyone else's feelings which is why he is mad at you."

Fiona thought, tears rolling down her face, I wonder if my life would have been better if I had married Prince Charming… but it would be impossible for me to fall in love with someone else because I still love Shrek more than anyone else. But still, I wonder…

"I'm just afraid of becoming a mother, especially to a child whose father hates their mother. I don't want my child to grow up without a loving father, and I most definitely do not want to divorce Shrek."

Donkey replied, "Princess, Shrek will come around in the end and realize how much you love him and how much your baby will mean to him. After all, it is his child so he better be a loving father. If he is not, I'll give him the jackass treatment."

Puss couldn't help but let out a laugh. "He said jackass," he whispered to himself while giggling.

Donkey frowned at Puss, and he said, "You know we are called those, and I really will whoop Shrek's you-know-what."

Fiona chuckled at her friends, and she looked ahead at the ocean. She could see hills of land in front of her, and she yelled, "Leif!"

Leif, the sailor, immediately ran up to Fiona and he put his hands behind his back. He asked, "Yes, Princess?"

She asked, pointing at the land ahead of her, "Is that where Worcestshire is?"

Leif glanced at the land, and he replied with a smile, "Yes it is. We are here, so you may want to get ready for a land-ho."

Fiona smiled and she replied, "Thank you."

Leif went over to the wheel again and left Fiona with Donkey and Puss. Puss asked, "So all we have to do is go into the school, get Arthur, and leave?"

Donkey replied, "Yes. Let's just hope Leif doesn't accidentally leave us here." Then the ship came to slight sudden stop in front of a dock.

"Land-ho!" yelled Leif. The three looked at the land that they were about to set foot on, and Puss asked, "What are we waiting for? Let's go get the future king!"

Fiona smiled and she took a breath of the fresh air that smelled like grass. Then, she was the first one to step foot on the dock. As she stepped off the boat, Puss jumped onto her shoulder and sat on it.

"Don't mind me. I do this on Shrek's shoulder all the time," Puss said with a smile.

Fiona chuckled, and she gave him a pat on the head. Then Donkey got off the boat with a stumble and he groaned, "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Fiona and Puss chuckled, and the three of them started heading up towards the school. However, what they didn't catch was that someone had been on the boat the whole time with them… maybe to help them out. That person had decided to follow them up to the school as well.

Fiona, Donkey, and Puss reached the entrance of Worcestshire and stared at the entrance sign above the large black gates. Donkey said, "Wor-cest-shire? Now that sounds fancy!"

After he mispronounced Worcestshire, Fiona replied with the correct pronunciation, "It's Worcestshire, Donkey. I remember my parents telling me all about this place because my mom used to go here."

Donkey asked, "Like the sauce? Mm, it's spicy!" Then suddenly, the gates started to open and slammed right in front of them.

"Oh, they must be expecting us!" Donkey exclaimed. As they started to take some steps into the school, a school bus approached behind them, but they jumped out of the way before the horses trampled them over.

Puss asked, "What kind of place is this?" He was feeling frightened from the loud horses and teenagers yelling from the bus.

Fiona laughed at the cat, and she replied, "It is a high school. I've never been to one, but it looks neat so far."

They continued to walk through the high school, seeing teenagers doing typical teenage things like smoking and taking driving lessons. There were also kids fighting with fake swords and others trying out mascot costumes.

Donkey said, "This place is kind of weird. I'm not used to seeing teenage people. They're giving me wedgies!"

Puss turned around on Fiona's shoulder to face Donkey and he asked, "How can you feel a wedgie when you're clearly not a wearer of the underpants?"

Donkey frowned at Puss, and said, "Never mind that. I was just saying it."

Then, they walked up to two boys playing chess, and Fiona asked, "Excuse me? Can I ask you guys a question?"

One of the boys asked feeling swooned by Fiona's beauty, "And what would your question be, baby?"

Fiona frowned and she asked, "Do you know where Arthur Pendragon is?"

The other boy said angrily, "Don't tell me you're interested in that loser."

Then Fiona gave both of them a slap on the face, and she said with frustration, "Listen to me! I am not interested in him! I actually happen to be married and the princess of Far Far Away, so you better tell me where he is and stop flirting with me!"

The boys groaned in pain, and one of them replied, "He's over there." One of the boys' nose started to bleed while the other one pointed to where Arthur was.

Fiona continued to frown at them even when she walked away. When she was a good distance from them, Puss whispered excitedly, "That was amazing, Princess!"

Fiona scoffed and she replied, "Don't even mention that moment ever again." Then they all let out some laughter.

However, they still didn't know that there was a person watching them and following them ever since they got on and off the ship.

When they reached the end of an outdoor hallway, they saw a group of boys cheering on a strong man on a horse with a sword and armor. There was another kid on a wooden horse and a fake sword about 60 feet away from the other man.

Fiona, Donkey, and Puss watched them, but they didn't know what they were saying because they were speaking in old English-like language.

Then the strong man forced his horse to sprint towards the other kid's wooden horse and then it crashed, causing the kid to fly from his horse. He fell hard on the ground while the man on the horse laughed at him.

Fiona didn't laugh because she knew that her cousin was not that strong man, but she could go give him a lesson. She gave the other kid a glance and thought, thinking about what those morons back there said about Arthur, he has to be the kid on the ground. Let's go whip the other punk's ass.

She stormed up to the strong man, and when she said, "Hey", the boys in the group made whistles and slight compliments about Fiona.

The man on the horse jumped down from his horse and slowly walked up to Fiona. He happened to be much larger than her, but Fiona wasn't afraid of him.

He smiled and said, "Hey, my name is Lancelot. What's your name, beauty?"

Fiona angrily said, "Listen to me, jackass, you shouldn't punk on those that have a disadvantage against you. Like the poor kid you just knocked off his horse! He's much smaller than you and you know that! He could be seriously hurt!"

Lancelot chuckled and said, "Who, Arthur? He should be used to it by now. He gets punked on all the time because he's just a flat out loser."

Then Lancelot's friend group started to laugh because Arthur was still on the ground listening to them, looking like he was going to cry.

Lancelot pointed him out saying, "Yeah, look at him! Such a crybaby!" Then he started to laugh along with his group.

Fiona frowned and then gave him a gut punch and a groin kick, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. His friends gasped and said, "Oh!" when he fell to the ground.

Arthur, on the other hand, smiled and got up to stand next to Fiona.

Lancelot then started to lightly sob, and Fiona asked, "Who's the crybaby now?"

He looked up at her with a frown, and groaned, "Bitch."

Fiona then blew him a kiss and then took Arthur's hand and led him away from them.

She brushed him off, and she asked, "Are you okay?"

Arthur smiled and he said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for standing up for me. I would never have the confidence to do that."

Fiona chuckled, and she asked, "You are Arthur, right?"

He nodded and he asked, "Now who are you?"

"I'm Princess Fiona of Far Far Away, or simply your cousin."

Arthur's eyes widened and he asked in shock, "Whoa, you're my cousin? What are you doing here then?"

Donkey then stepped in to say, "We're here to take you back to Far Far Away so you can become the new king!"

Then, Arthur stopped walking, which caused them to stop walking as well. "The new king? What happened to the old king?"

Puss said, "He died, and you're the next heir in line."

Arthur frowned and said, "There's no way I can run a kingdom. I'm only sixteen-years-old! I'm not mature enough to do that!"

Fiona put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, and she said, "Sure you are! It's actually not as hard as it seems."

He brushed her hand off and he said, "I don't want to do it! I can't do it!" Then he ran away from them.

Donkey said, "Well, I guess that is what we get for asking a kid to be king."

They watched him run away, and Puss asked Fiona, "What are we going to do, Princess? We can't leave Far Far Away king-less."

Fiona sighed, and she said, "I guess we have to chase him down. There is nothing else we can do. Shrek obviously won't come back to be king, so we have to go get Arthur no matter what it takes."

Then, Puss jumped back on Fiona's shoulder and they started running towards Arthur's direction.

Back in the onion carriage, Shrek was asleep and his feet were hanging out the windows. Surprisingly, he was sleeping soundly; he was not having nightmares about his fight with Fiona.

He wasn't even afraid to become a father surprisingly. Probably because he knew that his kid would spend its whole life in the castle, without Shrek. He did not want to be a part of that kid's life, and he had no idea why. He just doesn't feel like it…

The carriage wasn't far away from the swamp, maybe three miles at the most. It was a long trip for Shrek, considering he did the same trip not too long ago.

Then he slowly woke up and he smiled when he smelled the slightly dirty air. He looked out the front and asked, "Hey, are we almost there?"

The dwarf replied, "We practically are here, Shrek. I'm about to pull up to your house."

Shrek sighed with relief and grinned widely; he thought, it is so good to be home.

Then he frowned right after he thought of that. That was the exact same thing he said when he and Fiona returned from their honeymoon. I don't even want to think about her at all. I don't even want to think about anything that I did with her.

He felt the nerve to think that he didn't even love Fiona anymore. How could one argument lead to him not loving the only woman he's practically met in his life? After the huge quest he took to save her? Was he being to dramatic?

Then he noticed some familiar trees out the window and he gasped with a smile. Home, he thought. He could feel the carriage start to slow down to its stop and his adrenaline rev its engine.

He immediately jumped out when the carriage stopped and he ran up to his house without thanking the dwarf. The dwarf frowned, and he said, "So much for a great job."

Shrek walked inside his house and he breathed in the smell he grew up with. He could tell his smile was not going to leave his face and he immediately jumped on his couch. He then pulled his blanket over him, and sighed.

"Home sweet home." Without another word, he fell back asleep peacefully, which is what he planned to do for the rest of the day.

Back at Worcestshire, Fiona, Donkey, and Puss stopped to catch their breaths. They had been running around all over the school looking for Arthur. He was nowhere to be found anywhere.

Donkey, panting, said, "We should just leave him alone. He doesn't want to do it, Princess. Plus we can't even find him!"

Fiona, still catching her breath, said, "No, we are going to find him. We have to. I'm doing this for the people."

Puss said, "That's impossible. We have been searching for him for about ten minutes and we can't find him. I hate to say it, but I agree with Donkey, Princess."

Then, Fiona pointed at another building where multiple kids seem to be going to. She said, "He's probably in there with all the other kids. Come on."

They started to walk up to the building, but then a kid stopped in front of them and said, "Uh, hold it."

Fiona said, "Listen, we are-."

"I wasn't talking to you, sweetheart," the kid replied.

Fiona gave him a confused look and she said, "You were looking right at me."

The kid shook his head and replied, "No, I wasn't."

"Looking for someone?" a voice had said behind them.

Fiona's eyes widened; she recognized that voice. When she turned around, she saw Arthur being held by his shirt collar by the one person Fiona couldn't believe was here. What the hell is he doing here?!


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here, Charming?! And how did you get here?!" Fiona exclaimed with a concerned look on her face.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and he asked, "And how did you even know that she was looking for me?"

Charming smirked and slightly chuckled. He slowly walked up to Fiona, and Fiona slowly backed away from him. "Well, whenever I was embarrassed at your newlywed party, I went to the ship and stayed there. Well, I went to the Poison Apple first, and I was not allowed there. So, I've basically been in the ship you happened to take here for the past couple weeks."

"So you followed me here?! You stalker!" Fiona cried.

Charming let go of Arthur and he told him, "Please stay here, Arthur."

"Why should I? I do not want to become a king at sixteen-years-old!" Arthur said. He started to run away, but Charming caught him by his shirt collar. Arthur sighed, and moaned, "Fine."

Charming smiled at Fiona, and he said, "Let me help you, Fiona. I know about your break-up with Shrek and about your pregnancy, and I want to help you."

Fiona frowned, and she replied, "I don't trust you."

"Me neither," Donkey said. They all looked at him, and he asked, "What?"

Charming took Fiona's hand, but then she brushed it off. He said, "Let me hold your hand, Fiona. Please."

Fiona shook her head, and Puss said, "Don't do it, _seńorita._ "

Charming continued to reach for her hand, and then she let him hold it, but she wanted to squeeze his so he could feel the pain she was feeling. However, she did feel a chill come up her spine.

"I know Shrek is not going to come back to you. He wouldn't have left you if he truly loved you. He would be where I am right now if he cared about the baby and you. As of right now, I care about you and your baby, and I am serious about helping you. You don't have to marry me or anything and I'm not asking to become the king of Far Far Away. All I am asking for is for your trust and for you to let me be with you for right now until Shrek finally comes back."

Fiona wanted to cry whenever he mentioned Shrek because what he said was true. If Shrek truly did love her, he wouldn't have left her like that. He _would_ be where Charming is… right next to her helping her get the future king of Far Far Away.

Fiona said nervously, "I don't know. I hope you are not tricking me."

Charming chuckled, and he replied, "I'm not this time, muffin cake."

Arthur asked, "Can you guys hurry up? I need to go get all my stuff from my locker and tell the principal that I am leaving."

Fiona looked at Donkey and Puss, and she asked, "Guys-?"

Donkey smiled and said, "We got you, Princess. Just meet us at the entrance."

Puss jumped on Fiona's shoulder and whispered, "Be careful with him." Charming frowned at the cat as he walked away with Donkey and Arthur.

Charming put his hand on Fiona's cheek, and they continued to stare into each other's eyes. "Please trust me, Fiona. That's all I'm asking for."

Fiona sighed, and she said, "You're dead if I find out that this is a trick."

Charming smiled, and exclaimed, "Ah, thank you, darling!" He then gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She gasped slightly, and she said, "Don't push it. We are not going to kiss each other, marry each other, hug each other, or even touch each other. Understand?"

Charming nodded, and he said, "Yes, of course." Then, he let go of her hand, and he said, "We should go find them now."

Fiona slightly smiled, and she said, "Yeah, we should do that." Then they were on their way to go find Arthur, Donkey, and Puss.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and Shrek was in the middle of his mud bath… as a human. He didn't care that he was alone. He didn't care that he was dirty. He didn't care that he was smelling bad. He didn't care that Fiona wasn't with him.

He enjoyed the alone time and he surely missed his swamp. He still wished that he turned back into an ogre, though. He opened his eyes, and breathed in the smelly air.

"Man, how I missed this," he said. He looked over to his house, and he asked, "Fiona, will you go-?"

Then, he faced the other side of him, realizing that Fiona was not with him. He sighed sadly, and he said, "Oh… right."

 _I can't tell if I am missing her right now or I am just used to her being on my side,_ Shrek thought.

Then he smiled when he thought, _it's better than having her and a baby on my side._

But then his smile faded when he thought of his first meeting with Fiona in the tower. It made him start to think about how hard it was to believe that she _wasn't_ there next to him.

… _..Flashback to the tower….._

" _Wake up!" Shrek yelled as he shook Fiona to wake her up. He thought it was weird how she looked like she was going to kiss him._

" _What?!" Fiona exclaimed with surprise. She didn't expect her rescuer to be this harsh already._

" _Are you Princess Fiona?" Shrek asked with a slight frown. He was, yet, surprised by her beauty._

 _Fiona replied calmly, with a smile, "I am. Awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me."_

 _Shrek replied sarcastically, "Oh, that's nice. Now let's go!"_

 _He started to head towards the door, but Fiona's concerned voice stopped him. "But wait, Sir Knight. This be-ith our first meeting. Should it not be a wonderful, romantic moment?"_

 _She had a beautiful smile on her face that Shrek seemed slightly fascinated by, but he then replied, "Yeah, sorry lady. There's no time."_

… _.End of Flashback….._

For some odd reason, Shrek felt tears come up to his eyes. He had no idea why he was so mad at Fiona.

Then, he screamed as loud as he ever had in his life, right in his mud bath. His tears fell down his face as he screamed, and his screams led right to crying.

He was crying like a baby because he missed his wife… the love of his life… _his_ Fiona.

"I can't believe I let her go. I can't believe I let her go," he cried in between sobs.

His eyes were wet, and the tears continued to fall. He looked at his house and his swamp around him, the original loves of his life.

But nothing can beat the love he has for Fiona. _I have to go back to her. I just have to_.

He got out of his mud bath, and wrapped a towel around him. He brushed off the mud, exposing his human body to the empty swamp.

Shrek ran inside his home, and threw on his clothes he had on when he arrived. He ran into his room to fix his hair, even though it looked exactly the same as before.

He wiped the tears from his face, and he said, "I'm gonna go get her. I'm gonna make her mine again. I'm gonna… I'm gonna forgive her."

He immediately sprinted out of the house, but then he stopped himself and stood in the middle of the swamp. He asked himself, "But _how_ am I going to get her?"

He couldn't get an onion carriage or a dwarf to come pick him up. He sighed and groaned.

 _I gotta walk. It's my only option_ , he thought.

Shrek took one last breath, and then started to walk a quicker pace than he usually does. His shoulders were back and his head was held high. He felt proud of himself to go back and get his wife.

The only problem is that he doesn't know that she is on a different part of the world… with Charming.

Back at Worcestshire, Charming and Fiona were still searching for Arthur, Donkey, and Puss. Charming wanted to hold Fiona's hand, but Fiona was not going to let him.

He could not brush off the smile on his face because he was into her… for real this time. Ever since he had kissed her, he could not get Fiona off his mind.

Fiona glanced over at Charming, and for some odd reason, she smiled… slightly. She asked him, "What are you looking at, Charming?"

Charming replied with a question, "What are you smiling about, Princess?"

She let out a small chuckle, but then she immediately stopped smiling. When they reached a hallway, they saw a tail sticking out from the corner.

It was an orange tabby tail that looked like Puss's tail, and Fiona followed the tail. When they reached the tail, Puss, Donkey, and Arthur were standing right there.

"There you guys are. We were looking all over for you," Fiona said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry. I went to go get the stuff from my locker and say my goodbyes… to the zero friends that I have," Arthur replied.

Donkey asked Charming, "You didn't do anything with Fiona did you, Charming? You didn't kiss her, did you?"

Charming scoffed, and replied, "No, I didn't. We were just walking around finding you guys. I didn't touch her at all."

Puss jumped on Charming's shoulder, and said, "Well, let's go back to Far Far Away. Your kingdom is waiting for you, Artie."

Arthur exhaled a long breath, and he said, "I'm… I'm so nervous. What if the kingdom doesn't like a sixteen-year-old kid running their kingdom?"

Charming tried to encourage him by saying, "Listen, Arthur-."

"Call me Artie, not Arthur," Arthur replied.

"Artie… look, being a king is not that hard," Charming mentioned. Fiona thought, _where is he going with this?_ For once, she was actually curious about what he had to say to Arthur.

"And how do you know? You were never king!" Donkey said.

Charming rolled his eyes, and he replied, "You have to believe me. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else but Far Far Away because King Harold kept everything under control. He still had time to do the things he loved, which was spend time with his wife and daughter. He has the best kingdom in the world, and it's because he cared about us. So, if I could give you any helpful advice, do not stress or worry about it. Just be yourself. Don't let anyone try to take over the kingdom, which if you ever need help taking over, just give me a holler. If anyone ever tries to judge you, just don't listen to them because you are going to be the best king Far Far Away has ever had, damn it."

Charming's speech made Arthur smile, and he came up to him and hugged him. Fiona was smiling as she watched her cousin hug her slight enemy. _Wow… he's great with children…_

Then, she said, "So… we should probably get back on the ship and go back to Far Far Away. The kingdom is waiting for you, Artie."

Charming then looked at Fiona, and they were smiling at each other. Fiona mouthed to Charming, "How did you do that?"

He chuckled at her, and he mouthed back, "Talent."

Fiona giggled, and then Puss jumped on Fiona's shoulder.

"Let's _vaminos_!" he happily yelled. Then they were on their way back to the ship.

However, on the way back, Fiona felt her hand moving closer to Charming's… and then they started to hold each other's hands.

 _I can't believe I am doing this..._ Fiona thought. She was smiling as she was holding his hand because it felt better than holding Shrek's hand. At this point, she felt as if she didn't care if she was married to Shrek.

She knew that he was not coming back for her, so why should she even care what Shrek would think about her holding Charming's hand?


End file.
